Un Hijo para mi mejor Amigo
by ampis
Summary: cuando escucho sus palabras penso que era una broma, pero no su mejor amigo la habia elejido a ella para ser la madre de su hijo ¿podria ella aceptar la proposicion del mayor don juan de japon? cap.UN HIJO
1. proposicion

**Un hijo para mi mejor amigo**

_**Cáp. 1 proposiciones**_

Todos los ojos femeninos estaban puesto sobre el, considerado como unos de lo sortero mas cotizados de Japón, con una solidad compañía de telecomunicaciones. Vestido con un impecable traje Arman y zapatos italianos. Su expresión era seria, buscaba con su vista a su objetivo número uno, impacientándose por no encontrarla, algo poco común sabiendo que ese café era el sitio favorito de ella. Soltó un gruñido arrugando el ceño, hasta que su vista se detuvo en un periódico que se movía de arriba abajo, que manía tenia esa mujer. A pesar que no podía distinguir bien su forma de vestir por la mesa que interponía su vista, podía adivinar lo que llevaba puesto. Una falda hasta las rodillas con un suéter verde y sus inseparables zapatos negros de tacón bajo y sin dejar de lado las bragas blanca. Kagome era todo un caso siempre hacia lo mismo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo su forma de vestir y era una ferviente feminista que adoraba los gatos. Seria un trabajo duro conseguir lo que anhelaba, cuando era esa loca mujer cumplía todos sus requisitos para lo que el se proponía.

Su cuerpo obtuvo una rigidez inmediata cuando ella bajo el periódico y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, recibiendo una mirada nada disimulada de la azabache, tubo que controlar su pulso sin éxito, cuando la vio hacer una mueca de desagrado, que dios se apiadara de el, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Se quedo sorprendida cuando noto a Inuyasha allí, mirándola fijo, por que tenia que hacer siempre lo mismo, y ella que pensó que su día estaba comenzando normal y no su queridísimo amigo guapetón y atrayente estaba enfrente suyo con esa mirada de aquí estoy y no me voy sin ti, era la misma rutina, no había un día que pudiera estar sola, miro su forma de vestir haciendo una mueca por su inmaculado traje, es que no se daba cuenta que con ese traje daría de comer a mas de una familia. Volvió a leer el periódico con la esperanza de que al bajarlo el se allá ido.

-siempre escapando, ¿Por qué No me invitaste a desayunar?-inquirió Inuyasha apartando el periódico recibiendo una mirada enfadada.

.-OH, perdone usted señor Inuyasha Taisho, no pensé que su ilustrísima figura quería comer con una simple asalariada.-respondió con sarcasmo, volteando su mirada cuando un papel callo en su frente, agradeciendo que solo era una servilleta, lo abrió observando unos cuantos numero que sin duda era el numero de teléfono de la rubia que le hacia señas mortales para que le pasara el lindo recado al tarado que tenia enfrente.

.-responde esto tu pregunta.-dijo pasándole el numero de teléfono encogiéndose de hombros, por eso precisamente no le gustaba desayunar con Inuyasha, nunca podía estar cómoda con el sin fin de fan que tenia su amigo, y para ella el desayuno era una parte relajante de su vida.

Inuyasha tiro el papel sin prestarle atención como la rubia lo miraba desilusionada, estaba mas atento en como kagome parecía enfadada por otro desayuno donde ella era el blanco de desagradables miradas, tomo aire y entrelazo la mano de su amiga ganándose su atención inmediata, la conocía bastante para saber que ahora estaba un poco nerviosa. Kagome era como una ermitaña de tiempos modernos, el simple contacto bastaba para ponerla alerta.

.-lo siento, pero comprende que no es culpa mía, procuro hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que me escuche.-hablo con voz suave, tratando de controlar sus nacientes nervios, esa mujer era la única capaz de ponerlo en ese estado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

.-cinco minutos, y espero que no vengas hablar de la vez que te hiciste pasar por amnésico y me hiciste cuidarte como una esclava.-especto ella con otra mueca, no queriendo recordar lo que tubo que aguantar cuando recibió mas de una amenaza por el sin fin de chicas con la que Inuyasha había salido, mientras él se divertía a costa suya y ella creyendo que de verdad había perdido sus recuerdos.

.-no es eso y te eh pedidos disculpas, pero después del accidente me eh puesto a pensar que tengo que sentar cabeza, y bueno quiero tener un hijo…- termino cuando kagome escupía el café sobre la mesa y lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

.-dios ese golpe te afecto de verdad el cerebro… -estaba incrédula, pero no podía dar credibilidad a las palabras de unos de los don juanes mas grande de la ciudad, no se le hacia la idea verlo casado y con un hijo. La sola idea de imaginarlo con otra mujer la descomponía, aunque después de pasar noches tras noches sola en su pequeño departamento, mientras él tenia una cita diferente cada noche, la había vuelto inmune haciendo que superase paso a paso y de forma dolorosa su interés por Inuyasha, convirtiéndose en algo pasajero, hasta que se dijo convencida que ella nunca seria el tipo de mujer de Inuyasha, obligándose a sacárselo de la mente y del corazón consiguiéndolo al fin, pero la sola idea de imaginárselo siendo el padre del hijo de otra mujer, era como una decaída a su sentimientos. Se obligo a controlarse después de todo Inuyasha era un bromista quien diría que esta no era una mas de sus bromas.

.-si, aunque resulte difícil de creerlo, cuando me vi al filo de la muerte, comencé a reorganizar mis prioridades y me di cuenta lo sola que es mi vida y llegue a la conclusión de lo que me hace falta es un hijo.-la voz sonó ahogada, volvió a sujetar la calida mano de ella, sintiéndose feliz por poder hacerlo.

.-Inuyasha no puedes traer un hijo al mundo solo por que te sientas vació, tienes que desearlo y estar conciente que no es algo que se tiene y después se tira cuando ya no lo necesitas, los bebes son un verdadero regalo, no un consuelo.-regaño un poco furiosa.

.-lo se, me ofendes un poco por el alto concepto en que me tienes…- callo cuando kagome intento apartar la mano, pero no se lo permitió.-pero como tu ya me conoces sabes que no hago nada a la ligera, deseo tener un hijo y despertar a las tres de la madrugada cuando su llanto no me deje dormir, lo anhelo como no te imaginas, las fiestas y las salidas casuales pasaron a un segundo plano.-

Kagome estaba confundida, al ver su mirada era claro que su amigo estaba decidido y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer. Desvió la mirada dorada y respiro hondo. Solo era cuestión de adaptarse y darse a la idea de ser tía postiza, después de todo era así como la catalogaban, la feminista y solterona que se dedica a cuidar de los demás por que no tiene vida propia, pero que mas da a su veinticinco años no quería un compromiso mayor si no había amor de por medio y al parecer la ley de los hombres era muchas citas y cero amor.

.- ¡kagome, no me estas escuchando! -se quejo Inuyasha volteándole la barbilla para que lo mirara.

.-claro que estoy escuchando, si ya tomaste la decisión para que quieres mi opinión, eres adulto y puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca. Si eso es todo puedo seguir tomando mi café con calma.-murmuro aparentando indiferencia, soltándose del enlace con la calida mano masculina.

.-como que es todo, tú siempre tienes más de una crítica, ¿no vas a decirme que es una completa locura, que estoy demente y soy un macho arrogante? -pregunto Inuyasha entrecerrando los ojos. Desde que kagome había cuidado de el después del accidente, la notaba mas reacia a su presencia.

.-no en lo absoluto, estoy cansada de ser la piedra incomoda en los zapatos ajenos.-dejo la taza en la mesa y comenzó a recoger sus libros, cuando estaba segura que no se le quedaba nada saco un billete y lo dejo encima de la mesa.-me voy tengo que mandar varias carta intimidadoras y organizar marchas sobre los derechos de los animales.-

Inuyasha se paro eh interpuso su cuerpo para evitar que se fuera, como era que a kagome no le molestara en lo mas mínimo que pensara tener un hijo. Un golpe para su orgullo, no le gustaba nada verla indiferente a su vida como venia haciéndolo días atrás, era como si hubiera construido un muro entre ellos y eso no lo podía soportar, no después de darse cuenta de que ella era lo que quería.

.-todavía no eh terminado, dijiste cinco minuto y todavía mi tiempo no se a acabado, no te as preguntado con quien pienso tener mi hijo.-

Se echo para atrás ante el imponente porte de su amigo, Inuyasha era la muestra viva de la perfección en un hombre y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Se sentó maldiciendo entre dientes, por más que intentara salir. Inuyasha no se lo permitiría hasta que el terminara de hablar.

.-termina rápido.-

.-que impaciente… ¿sabes que para tener un hijo necesitaría una mujer?…-

.-Inuyasha no nací ayer, se de donde salen los bebes. ¿Es que parezco estupida? -especto con ira, clavando sus orbes en las iris masculinas.

Fue imposible que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba verla enfadada, aumentaba su atractivo ese que ella se empeñaba en ocultar.

.-como fiel feministas, dudaría mucho que se te pasara por alto, los que los puros macho le hacen a sus mujeres y el resultado que eso conlleva.-bromeo él en tono guasón.

.-ya que te divierte mucho burlarte de mi, que al parecer es tu nuevo hobbie desde dos meses hasta hora, déjame aclararte que ya tu tiempo expiro, cuando tengas a tu hijo me mandas un fax, mientras tanto yo estaré ocupada con mis ideas feministas.-dijo molesta, maldito sabelotodo, solo falto unos minutos con el para que su día cambiara drásticamente de flores fresca como el arcóiris, al fango mas sucio. Maldito Inuyasha y su afán por arruinarle la existencia.

.-es que no puedes bajar las barreras por una vez en tu vida, que mujer mas terca… si quiero tener un hijo por eso vine a buscarte para que seas la madre de mi hijo.-lo soltó de una sola frase conciente de que kagome era impaciente. La miro con temor notando como ella se quedaba muda, algo increíble que muy pocas personas tenían el placer de ver.

.-te volviste loco.-murmuro la joven sentándose en su asiento, sintiendo de pronto la garganta seca y el pulso acelerado. Esto era como una ilusión irreal de sus más profundos sueños. Cuando se dio cuenta que las manos le temblaban apretó los libros con fuerza y alzo a vista a Inuyasha, pero en sus ojos no podía identificar la falsa.

.-en lo absoluto, no eh conocido a una mujer mas calificada que tu para tener un hijo y lo tengo por experiencia cuando me cuidaste durante esa cuatro semanas. Eres perfecta para ser madre.-dijo el con admiración, buscando la mirada chocolate, haría cualquier cosa por convencerla, sabia que arriesgaba el todo por el todo, pero no le importaba. Estuvo ciego durante toda su vida al no darse cuenta de kagome antes, pero ya que había recapacitado no dejaría perder la oportunidad.

.-que considerado de tu parte, gracias por el halago, pero si alguien decide si estoy calificada para ser madre o no, soy yo y a quien elija para tener a mi familia… crees que puedes venir aquí con tus bromistas de mal gusto, búscate a unas de tus mujeres.- aconsejo enfadada, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras su labio inferior temblaba por la ira. Por que precisamente hoy tenia que Inuyasha jugar con ella, al parecer le había dado mucha libertad para meterse en su vida mas de lo que ella quería.

.-no kagome… yo… no es lo que tu piensas…nuca jugaría con algo así y me ofendes que lo hallas pensado.-se arrodillo y tomo sus mano con firmeza, percibiendo el sutil perfume natural en ella.-no hay cosa que allá dicho con mas sinceridad que esto kagome, quiero que tu seas la madre de mi hijo, se que suena incomprensible…pero es lo que quiero.-

.-esta bien, supongamos que lo que dices es verdad y que eres sincero… ¿Por qué tendría yo que aceptar ser el vientre de alquiler de tu hijo?- noto como el contraía el rostro, hubiera jurado que lo había lastimado, pero entonces vio una sonrisa encantadora, aquella que utilizaba con sus conquistas, que pensaba ¿que ella era igual al grupo insípido y descerebrado que se morían por él y harían lo que fuera por cumplir sus caprichos? Por que si era así comenzaría a cambiar las cerraduras de su casa para que no entrara nunca más.

.-por que te encantan los niños y mas de una vez te eh sorprendido en el escaparate de una tienda infantil, mirando cunas y juguetes.-tomo aire y prosiguió.-además yo nunca eh pensado en ti como un vientre de alquiler.-

.-a no y que pensabas cuando me propusiste ser la madre de tu hijo…unm ya se, me invitarías a cenar, me comprarías flores. Me llevarías a tu departamento y después votarías todos los preservativos para asegurarte que al llevarme a la cama tus planes fueran un éxito… ¡no soy idiota Inuyasha! Esta claro que yo no soy tu tipo de mujer y tú no eres mi tipo de hombre, que otra cosa podría pensar si no que un proceso artificial para llevar a cabo tus deseos.-especto incomoda por las miradas curiosas sobre ellos.

.- ¿como que no soy tu tipo? -inquirió un poco iracundo, pero al mirarla reacciono y trato de calmarse estaba claro que con kagome todo tenia que se suave y con un paso a la vez.-olvídate de lo primero, te equivocas en algo…me conoces muy bien para saber que los métodos alternativos de reproducción no me gustan, prefiero el método convencional, por lo que tu deducción sobre una posible fertilización invitro esta mas que descartada.-aseguro con voz suave adorando la forma en que kagome balbucía algo y las mejillas se le coloreaban.

.-eres un cerdo… como bienes a proponerme cosas… cosas inmorales….maldito macho ególatra, ya sabia yo que era otra de tus bromas.- trato de pararse pero se quedo inmóvil al recibir el contacto de las manos fuerte y grandes en sus rodillas y los labios exigentes de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos. Sabia como se sentían, era algo que la atraía sin remedio y la hacia que le respondieran, ya antes había sentido lo mismo cuando el la beso mientras lo cuidaba. Cuando comprendió que después de eso poner margen entre ellos era mejor. Pero hay estaba de nuevo besándola, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Después de saborear y embriagarse con los labios más dulce que allá probado se separo cuando kagome protestó por la falta de aire. La miro sonriente y expectante.

.-no vuelvas hacer eso.-se quejo ella

--

**N/A**: yo aquí de nuevo con otros de mis inventos, es que tenía esta historia archivada hace mucho tiempo y decidí sacarla para ver si les gusta la idea.

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA RECREAR MIS HISTORIAS, POR LO TANTO NO HAGO ESTO CON NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO.

Este fic, es completamente de mi autoría, por lo tanto no permito ningún tipo de adaptación parcial o total con otros personajes, eso quiere decir que no presto mis historias a nadie (bastante sacrificio me lleva escribir como para que alguien solo transcriba lo que me pertenece).

Bueno basta de habladera espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Besos **ampis.**

.-


	2. No hasta que yo diga

**Un Hijo para mi mejor Amigo**

_**Cap2. No… hasta que yo diga.**_

Estaba placidamente dormida, soñando con ese vestido largo y blanco que su madre tanto le describía. Agarro la almohada con fuerza y arrugo los ojos por el insistente sonido.

.- ¡Kagome despierta mujer! -escucho que le gritaban, conocía esa voz, era incesante, profunda y absolutamente autoritaria.

.- ¡cállate y lárgate de mi habitación! -grito hundiendo sus cabeza en la almohada.

.-a no, ayer te escapaste sin darme una respuesta y no me moveré de aquí hasta que aceptes ser la madre de mi hijo.-dijo de forma convincente, quitándose la correa y los zapatos para entrar a la cama.

Gruño molesta, levantándose de inmediato. Clavo su mirada en el cuerpo masculino. Deberían arrestar a ese hombre por creerse perfecto. Bostezo mientras trataba de alisarse el enmarañado cabello.

.-devuélveme las llaves de mi apartamento.-exigió, odiando la mirada divertida del ojidorado sobre ella, si creía que la ponía nerviosa el muy bastardo estaría feliz, por que en verdad estaba algo cohibida por el efecto de su mirada.

.- ¿y a quien llamaras cuando las tuyas se pierdan? -pregunto divertido, agarrando la almohada de Kagome, aspirando el olor impregnado en ella. Satisfecho con la turbación de su amiga.

.-eres desagradable…. ¿Qué haces aquí?-especto sacándose el camisón, quedando en unas bragas nadas provocativas. Camino hasta la cómoda buscando su ropa del día, una falda hasta las rodillas, con una blusa blanca y su ropa interior a juego. Miro a Inuyasha con desagrado, puesto que este tenia la vista fija en sus prendas.

.- ¿que tanto miras? -inquirió.

.-solo me preguntaba por que nunca aceptas que te compre ropa… me acuerdo que te regale un lindo vestido rojo y nuca te lo eh visto puesto.-respondió parándose e ir hasta al lado de ella y abrir el clóset, buscando su regalo. Aunque no era fácil pasar por alto una caja con un moño encima y para colmo todavía tenia la tarjeta que él había escrito.

.- ¿se puede saber por que lo tienes ahí todavía? -pregunto escéptico, frunciendo el ceño.

.-por que no necesito un regalo que vale miles, mientras otros se mueren de hambre… lo deje ahí para devolvértelo, pero justo paso lo del accidente y se me olvido.-contesto pasando por alto la reprobable mirada.

.-deja de pensar como filantrópica… cuando no tengas de comer, te morirás de hambre… ¿haber quien te dará de comer?-

.-tu, tienes el refrigerador demasiado lleno… eres un cerdo.- dijo sonriendo corriendo hasta el baño y poniendo seguro.

.-Kagome es mejor que te des rápido, tengo varias reuniones y tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.- reclamo volviendo a poner la mirada sobre la ropa que según ella llevaría. Sonrió malvadamente, abriendo el cajón donde estaban las tijeras, cogió la falda y tomo las medidas de dedos, sonriendo internamente cuando la tijera se deslizo sin esfuerzo alguno. Admiro su obra y se dijo que así se veía mejor, aunque tenía unas hilachas abajo, pero que importaba, las mujeres utilizaban cualquier excusa para decir que estaban de moda y aquello era un comienzo para Kagome. Ya se encargaría el mismo de vestirla de acorde a su edad y claro darle ese toque sexy que necesitaba.

.- ¿que diablos hiciste?… ¡era mi mejor falda! -reclamo, mirando furibunda la falda. Apenas había salido del baño, algo más relajada, para encontrarse con que su amigo se la daba de diseñador con su mejor ropa.

.-hice un bien a la sociedad… ¿tienes algo debajo de esa toalla? -pregunto intrigado, fascinado con las gotas que bajaban y se perdían en el nacimiento de los senos.

.-que te importa. Me debes una falda, págamela y vete que llegare tarde al trabajo.-ordeno.

.-con que estamos de mal humor… -murmuro Inuyasha mostrando sus dientes blancos, acomodándose nuevamente en la cama.

.- ¿que crees que hace?… te dije que te largaras, tengo que vestirme.-se cruzo de brazos, intercambiando una guerra de miradas con el ojidorado. No le gustaba para nada que Inuyasha se tomara esas atribuciones para con ella. Era como si el fuera el dueño de su pequeño apartamento, llegaba y se paseaba como perro por su casa.

.-si, estas de muy mal humor… pero si no te has dado cuenta te conozco desde hace once años, y se muy bien cuando todavía estas tolerante al dialogo y mas aun cuando algo te molestas, por lo que no te hagas la desentendida con lo de mi petición.-su gesto se volvió serio, y su mirada oscura.-no me moveré de aquí hasta que aceptes ser la madre de mi hijo.

Se estaba impacientando, por la forma tan natural como ella cambiaba de tema. Ayer se le escapo aprovechando la presencia de una chica con la que el había salido, pero hoy estaban solos y por nada dejaría que ella volviera a escabullirse.

.-sigues con esa incoherencia… deberías visitar a tu medico.-aconsejo algo turbada.- Inuyasha ya te di mi respuesta y es no, no aceptare traer un niño al mundo cuando no hay amor de por medio, solo existe la necesidad de un hombre que se siente solo, y eso no basta para criar aun niño.-puso como excusa sentándose al lado de el.

.-y si hubiera amor de por medio aceptarías.-inquirió suavemente erizándole la piel a kagome.

.-por dios no creo que estés tomando esto enserio, es imposible que tu y yo nos amemos, así que déjate de juegos.-pidió ella nerviosa, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar así, y no podía negar que le afectaba, no quería ser una mas de la lista interminable de Inuyasha y menos con un bebe en brazos.

-y si te prometiera que me dedicare cada día a hacer que te enamores de mi… podemos intentarlo, por favor kag.-

Llevo sus manos hasta la cara femenina delineando cada rasgo de ella, por primera vez tenia miedo de la negativa de una mujer, pero como convencer a alguien que te conocía de toda la vida. Quería que confiara en el, que el abriera su corazón. Rozo sus labios lentamente con los de ella, de forma tranquila, sin pasión, ni arrebatos, queriéndole transmitir su sentimientos. Por más experiencia adquirida, nunca hubiera pensado que se sentiría como un adolescente al besar a su mejor amiga, por primera vez se sentía completo.

.-para… -ordeno kagome al separarse con confusión, no le gustaba nada lo sentimiento que volvían aflorar en ella. Nunca se permitiría volver a sentir por el aquel amor que una vez sintió, ya lloro mucho en silencio cada vez que el le presentaba una novia nueva y sabia por su propio bien que era mejor negarse a eso. Preferiría tenerlo como amigo para siempre que como amante por unos días, por que si eso pasaba cualquier vinculo entre ellos se perdería y eso le dolería mas que su rechazo un tiempo después cuando se cansara de estar con ella.

.- ¿de que tienes miedo?… eres la única persona que nunca lastimarían… confía en mi kagome.-pidió el instruyendo el miedo en ella.

.-por que tengo que ser justamente yo… tienes miles de chicas que estarían encantadas de ofrecerse como madre para tus hijos.

.-por que solamente confió en ti…déjame demostrarte que esto puede funcional.-

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió abruptamente la conversación, camino deprisa hasta el aparato. Por primera vez agradecía la interrupción en esos momentos se sentía una cobarde, pero escuchara hablar así a Inuyasha la hacia estremeserce.

.-si Kouga, ¿que paso? -observo como inuyasha se tensaba, ¿y como no? si eso dos decían odiarse a muerte.

.-no, enseguida voy para allá, nos vemos en veinte minutos.- volteo el rostro al sentir como Inuyasha estaba atrás de ella.-yo también te quiero adi…-pero la comunicación fue cortada antes de terminar.

.-no vas a ir a ninguna parte con ese idiota…te esperare afuera y te llevare al trabajo y después iré hablar con el.-repuso Inuyasha con enfado.

.-ahh, por favor Inuyasha déjate de niñerías. Kouga, y yo somos amigos, y no me gusta que vengas a tratar de darme ordenes, yo hago con mi vida lo que quiero.-replico molesta por aquella actitud autoritaria de su amigo.

Tubo que contener el impulso de no agarrarla por el cuello y retorcérselo, cada vez que hablaba de lo liberal que era lo sacaba de sus casillas y más aun cuando hablaba del idiota presumido de Kouga. Pero estaba muy equivocada si creía que se daría por vencido, ella podría ser muy testaruda, pero él lo era más aun.

.-OK, talvez tengas razón.-hablo con desinterés.-si eso es lo que quieres, que me retire, no te molestare mas…pensé que por ser tu mejor amigo me conocías un poco mas.-hablo con voz desolada, cogió la correa y se la puso dándole la espalda. Convencerla resultaría más difícil de lo que se había imaginado, pero se equivocaba si pensaba que le daría tregua.

.-Inuyasha, no comiences con el chantaje ese de la amistad…tu sabes muy bien que yo… -pero fue interrumpida por él.

.-no te preocupes, ya entendí, no soy lo bastante bueno para ti… ya no tienes que justificarte, me voy así te sentirás mas tranquila.-dispuso abriendo la puerta de la habitación dejándola sola.

No quería sentirse así, pero nunca había visto a su mejor amigo actuar de esa forma. La expresión de congoja que vio en el, la asusto, incluso podría jurar que lo había lastimado, pero que podía hacer… por un lado ya dudaba que en verdad fuera un broma, el timbre en su voz era un claro indicio de que no era así.

Maldito Kouga, era en lo único en lo que Inuyasha pensaba, conduciendo hasta la compañía de telecomunicaciones. Él que estaba tan cerca de lograr que Kagome le correspondiera y justo tenia que llamar el mugroso ese. Apretó con fuerza el acelerador, ganándose unos cuantos bovinazos. Pero si tenia que drogar a Kagome para que aceptara, por dios que dejaría los escrúpulos a un lado y lo haría. Desde que tubo aquel accidente aéreo se juro que no perdería un minuto mas sin ella, y él no fallaba en sus propósitos.

Cogió de mala gana su portafolios y salio del auto, le tomo segundos llegar hasta el ascensor, pasando por alto la incesantes miradas de las féminas que babeaban por él.

.- ¡Inuyasha, detenlo! -escucho que le voceaban, pero al comprobar que la mujer que lo llamaba no era Kagome, apretó el botón para cerrar, dejando a Kikyou gritando para que le abriera.

Por primera vez quisiera que las demás mujeres no existieran y se olvidaran de su nombre. Tenia que convencer a la mujer anti-hombres más grande de la ciudad para que le diera un hijo. ¿Pero como? Si a Kagome, no le gustaban las flores, ni cenas románticas, ni joyas, ni tampoco regalos caros. Era una antisocial de las peores. Solo había una cosa que a ella le gustaba y eran los niños, eran esos diablillos lo que hacían que la Kagome tierna saliera a la luz.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, ya sabia como hacer para que Kagome dijera que si.

.-que malvadas cosas estas pensando.-pregunto Miroku, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha además de ser el gerente de ventas de la compañía.

.-algo muy bueno sin duda, cánsela la reunión, tengo que hacer una llamada muy importante.-aviso sonriente.

.-pero la reunión de hoy es fundamental para la nueva línea de teléfono y tus socios no estarán satisfechos con esto.-repuso Miroku.

.-entonces ve tu por mi, después de todos tienes que hacer funcional ese cerebro en algo mas creativo que las mujeres.-contesto Inuyasha, entrando a su oficina, tirando el portafolios por un lado y sacando el celular.

Miroku lo miro pensativo, conocía ese gesto era el mismo que ponía cuando Inuyasha hablaba de Kagome. Pero esta vez había algo diferente… abrió los ojos grandemente y sonrió maliciosamente.

.-con que ya te decidiste… eres un pillín amigo mió.-elogio Miroku.

Al terminara de hablar por teléfono, su sonrisa se agrando aun mas, solo faltaban unas horas para que Kagome fuera suya.

--

**N/A:** me pase la semana entera tratando de entrar a mi cuenta, pero por alguna razon que todavia no entiendo no podia haceder, incluso llegue a pensar en abrir otra cuenta, lo que seria frustrante, pues como saben ya estoy identificada bajo este seudonimo, gracias a dios pude recuperar mi contraseña, y lo mas gracioso fue que resulto ser la misma, despues de haberlo intentado todo, entre con la maldita misma clave, perdon por la palabra, pero dios que pagina mas complicada.

muchas gracias por todos los review, me encantaron

Como abran notado la temática de este fic, es un poco diferente, por que casi siempre es Kagome quien esta atrás de Inuyasha por eso me dije vamos haber que pasa si es al revés (después de todo Kagome también merece un poco mas de atención).

Nota: a los que esperan la actualización de se muere el amor, pido ténganme un poco mas de paciencia, esa historia la tengo en un cuaderno, y recién comencé a pasarlo al computador para actualizar (es que se me hace mas fácil, escribir la continuación de mis historia directamente, que pasarla al ordenador).

Cuídense y de nuevo gracias por esos minutos de su tiempo para mi historia.

Besos **ampis.**


	3. sin fallos

**Un Hijo para mi mejor Amigo**

_**Cáp.3 sin fallos**_

Al llegar al final de la jornada de trabajo se sentía exhausta, pero no podía decir que no le gustaba su trabajo, ser colaboradora en una casa hogar para ancianos desamparados le hacia recordar que todavía habían buenos motivos por lo que sentirse cansada. Termino de hacer las fichas con los nuevos turnos para el siguiente día.

.-kagome, ¿ya te vas cariño? -pregunto una mujer mayor de cabellos blancos.

Se acerco a la mujer, que pacientemente la miraba en su silla de ruedas, con una sonrisa amplia y dulce parecida a la de su madre.

.-así es, ¿quiere que la lleve a su habitación? -inquirió con voz suave arrodillándose junto a la anciana y acogiéndola de las manos.

.-OH, no querida niña, tu ya tienes que irte, de seguro ese novio alto y guapo tuyo estará impaciente por que no llegas.-dijo la mujer, haciendo que a kagome le apareciera una vena en la cien.

Paso todo el día tratando de no pensar en Inuyasha, desconectando su celular y aclarándoles a todos en el centro que no quería que le pasaran sus llamadas, ganándose varias miradas de desconciertos, pues todos conocían a Inuyasha de las incansables veces que la había sacado pataleando y gritando, cuando el horario de salida se había alargado.

.-no señora Akemiko, Inuyasha es solo un viejo amigo, nada mas.-aclaro parándose, volviendo al mostrador para coger su cartera y el abrigo.

.-Ustedes los jóvenes queriendo tenerlo todo en secreto.-murmuro la viejecilla, dando la vuelta a la silla, dejando a Kagome desconcertada y con ganas de matar a Inuyasha.

Al prender su celular, le sorprendió que no hubiera una sola llamada de Inuyasha. Se quedo mirando la pantalla con el corazón oprimido, sabiendo de ante mano lo que significaba, él había cambiado de idea. Aquello solo le demostraba que estuvo bien en decirle que no… después de todo fue mejor así, Se dijo conduciendo el auto mas tarde, pero a pesar de todo le había dolido que Inuyasha no la consideraba lo suficiente para saber lo mucho que le afectaba.

--

Miro a su celular, tentado a marcar, pero se contuvo… solo tenia que esperar unas cuantas horas más, hasta que Mirué Higurashi, la madre de Kagome le avisara. Pero la impaciencia lo estaba devorando.

Unas horas después de hablar con Kogome, se dijo que por muy insegura que ella estuviera, no podía echarlo todo por la borda. Y si había que tomar medidas drásticas, las tomaría si importar las consecuencias. Y eso era lo que había hecho precisamente. Gran sorpresa se llevaría su amiga. Sonrió malvadamente buscando su ropa de invierno y acomodándola en una maleta, junto a varias prendas femeninas que por la sugerencia de la señora Mirué había comprado. Claro que él se había encargado personalmente de escoger las prendas mas intimas.

Cuando termino de empacar, miro el reloj con impaciencia, a esa horas Kagome debería estar recibiendo la llamada de su madre y con lo enfuruñada que era, sabia que estaría impaciente y contrariada. El sonar del celular lo alerto. Soltando el aire retenido al reconocer el numero.

.-si… ¿Kagome acepto? -pregunto impacientes escuchando la risa algo burlesca por su apresurada impaciencia.

.-si, al principio no le gusto la idea, pero después dijo que iría lo mas rápido posible… hiciste muy bien al escoger el señuelo, mi hija no dejaría que una hormiga muriera si de sus manos dependiera.-explico la mujer a través del auricular.

.- ¿le entrego el pasaje aéreo? -inquirió él asegurándose que los pormenores estuvieran hechos.

.-así es, le dije que mi amiga esa que es protectora de los animales, había pagado todo, al principio pareció dudosa, pero después se tranquilizo, no te preocupes hijo, me asegurare que se monte en el avión, suerte.-murmuro con voz baja dándole a entender que Kagome estaba cerca.

-OK, gracias por todo.-agradeció feliz.

.-si señora Mikako, muchas gracias.-escucho decir, no pudiendo aguatar una carcajada. Colgando el teléfono.

Esa serian las dos mejores semana de su vida y quien sabe y tenia suerte y su hijo fuera concebido también, pero mientras tanto, simplemente dejaría fluir la tensión sexual que había entre ambos.

Kagome no podía dormir, tenia el estomago revuelto, no le gustaban los viajes largos, mejor dicho desde que Inuyasha sufrió el accidente aéreo, tenia un poco de miedo de montarse en un avión, pero sabia que su pequeño trauma era mental, era el miedo inducido por el impacto de creer que había perdido al cabezota energúmeno de su amigo. Además las estadísticas de que otro avión se cayera eran muy pocas. Se obligo a no pensar en tonterías. Pronto estaría de regreso e iba allí por una buena causa.

Pero por mas que trataba no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Inuyasha, para ella era una perfecta locura aquella proposición, pero por otro lado en sus mas ingenuos sueños, no podía decir que le desagradara en absoluto aquello, era cierto que su reloj biológico estaba en plena marcha para concebir un niño, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de que tenia que hacerlo por alguien que hasta ahora le gustaban mas las noches bohemias, que la compañía diaria y sincera de alguien.

Era sumamente difícil que Inuyasha hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana y siendo su mejor amiga, preferiría permanecer en puerto seguro, que ahogarse en un rió seco, por que eso era lo que le decía su cerebro, con Inuyasha últimamente estar alejada era la mejor opción. Con aquellos pensamientos sus ojos se cerraron, esperando unas cuantas horas para su viaje.

El reloj despertador sonó unas horas mas tarde, exactamente a las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, todavía el sol estaba oculto. Suponía que llegaría a Tohoku, en unas horas.

Tohoku era una pequeña ciudad situada en Miyagi, la cual pertenecía a Sendai, mejor conocida como _la ciudad de los árboles_ por la gran cantidad de _Zelkovas_ que existen, o bonsái como se le conocía mejor en otros países.

Se suponía que a la persona que tendría que buscar para la donación, estaría en las montañas, por lo que en su maleta solo llevaba un par de abrigos, un par de pantalones de tela gruesa y unas botas algo gastadas, pero que de seguro le servirían para el terreno rustico de la montaña. Suspiro con somnolencia, buscando las descripción o mejor dicho el croquis mal dibujo de su madre, por el cual encontraría a la señora Mikako, solo se preguntaba como fue que su madre dio con una persona que estuviera dispuesta a donar tan alta suma de dinero para el centro de ancianos.

No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, por que al mirar el reloj se daba cuenta que ya estaba retrasada. Se cambio en unos cuantos minutos, se amarro los cabellos en una cola de caballo y cuando vio que su aspecto no podía mejorar mas, llamo al taxi, que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Horas mas tardes con los pies algo entumecido, estaba parada fuera del aeropuerto estatal, buscando quien según su madre era la persona que la llevaría hasta su destino final, el aire comenzaba notarse mas denso por el frió que allí se sentía. Miro a todas las direcciones impacientándose por no ver a nadie, solo le faltaba eso, no tenia dinero más que para una noche en un motel local y estaba hambrienta.

.- ¿Higurashi Kagome?-escucho ella que un hombre, un poco mas lejos llamaba, colgando un letrero con su nombre en las manos. Tomo su maleta y camino hasta el.

.-buenas yo soy Kagome.-se presento llamando su atención.

.-mucho gusto señorita, debemos irnos cuanto antes, soy Mioga.-anuncio tomando su maleta, y guiándola hasta una camioneta vieja. Algo que para ella paso desapercibido, el desvelo, junto con el hambre estaban bloqueando sus sentidos. Al salir de la pequeña ciudad, sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

.-señorita Kagome, ya estamos llegando.-aseguro el hombre llamando su atención. Miro a su alrededor, comprobando que estaban rodeados de árboles, miro por el espejo retrovisor, quedando algo abrumada pues solo veía mas árboles, al parecer iba tan distraída que no puso atención al camino.

.-ya se acostumbrara, el clima frió hace que las persona duerman sin conciencia de ello, pero no se preocupe, el señor Mikako tiene calefacción en la cabaña.-tranquilizo el hombre volviendo a centrar su vista en el pequeño camino de tierra y arbustos.

.- ¡señor!… ¿es un hombre? -pregunto confusa, clavando su vista en el hombrecillo.

.-si, es muy buena gente.-contesto sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Pero Kagome estaba todo menos tranquila, pensaba que su madre no podía ser tan despistada como para no aclararle que el benefactor era un hombre, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente estaba muy extraña, algo nerviosa, como cuando la interrumpió en esa llamada telefónica y ella colgó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina, sin prestarle atención después hasta que ella regreso a casa.

.-y que hace su jefe.-pregunto insegura.

.-el amo, tiene varias empresas, algo familiar, pero no conozco mucho de eso, aquí la gente no le da importancia a eso, a menos que no sea algo importante.-explico Mioga sonriendo internamente por haber contestado justo como se lo indicaron.

.-entiendo… y por que vive aquí teniendo tanto dinero.-siguió ella con el interrogatorio, mirando como nuevamente el hombre se perdía en el amplio bosque, tardaría un año en encontrar la salida, en que diablos la había metido su madre, pensó malhumorada

.-solo esta de paso, no viene seguido pero se presento un pequeño inconveniente.-contesto normal parándose justo en un muro de hojas.

.-pero… donde estamos.-inquirió perpleja al no lograr ver mas que arbusto y coniferas, un gran in cantidad de nada, según ella.

.-no se preocupe, al principio siempre es así.-aseguro el hombre, bajando de vehiculo, para ir hasta la gran mata de hojas y buscar entre ellas, par después ver la impresión incredibilidad en rostro de la joven cuando la pared, comenzó abrirse dejando a la vista una cabaña de dos plantas, algo rudimentaria, rodeada también de enredaderas.

Tubo que restregarse los ojos, para cerciorarse que detrás de ese muro había una casa…una que sin duda ni en mil años pasando por el mismo lugar, alguien se daría cuenta que estaría allí.

.-Es mejor entrar señorita el amo la esta esperando, además dentro de algunas horas el _Yamase_ se hará presente.-

.-es un viento frió, que anuncia el principio del invierno, seguido por varias nevadas seguida.-explico el hombre al ver la cara confusa de la joven.

Como su pudiera ser peor, pensó Kagome, estaba en medio de la nada, con varios miles de kilómetros atrás, en una cabaña que era la definición perdido de una leyenda de niños, con un hombre que apenas y había descrito algo que la hiciera entender algo y además no sabia si estaba segura allí, por que rayos no pensó mejor las cosas y pidió que el dinero fuera abonado a una cuenta en ves de ir al fin del mundo a buscarlo… su madre, esa era la razón, fue ella quien la convenció de aquella, y ahora no sabia ni quien era la o el benefactor.

.-que bueno que llegas estaba algo impaciente.-dijo una voz que ella ya conocía.

Al fijar su mirada en la entrada, comprobó que era Inuyasha el que estaba parado en la puerta, sonriéndole socarronamente.

.-tu, maldito idiota….- comenzó ella frustrada, señalándolo con el dedo.

.-cariño, no te pongas así, relájate.-calmo Inuyasha sin dejar de sonreír.-mioga ya puedes retirarte.-ordeno haciendo que el hombre asintiera.

.-que la pasen bien amo y usted señorita.-deseo el hombre caminando hacia la camioneta nuevamente.

.-no… espere, yo me regreso con usted.-insistió Kagome, pero Inuyasha ya estaba agarrándola, para evitar que siguiera a Mioga.

.-tonterías cariño, como vas a irte si no has conocido la casa.-Inuyasha la condujo a dentro, aun bajo los reclamos de ella, quien escucho como la camioneta se alejaba.

.-suéltame.-exigió ella, apartándose de Inuyasha.

.-siempre a la defensiva, cariño tienes que estar relajada, me han dicho que cuando la mujer esta relajada los niños se conciben mejor.-dijo el con gesto seguro, ganándose una dura mirada por parte de Kagome.

Prefirió ignorar aquel comentario, paseando su vista por la cabaña construida de ladrillos rojos y con algunos tramos de madera, había un sofá redondo al fondo que abarcaba la mitad de la sala, una chimenea, fijo su vista en la división de dos muros pequeños que daba hacia la cocina. Pero lo que no veía por ningún lado era un teléfono, mejor dicho no veía ningún electrodoméstico tecnológico.

.-dios, eres un bastardor Inuyasha Taisho llévame de regreso a mi casa.- exigió caminando hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

.-es inútil, tienes que admitir que ahora no hay ningunas excusa para que no hablemos…- especto dándole una mirada sugerente a la ropa que ella levaba.

.-OH dios mi ropa… Mioga se fue con mi ropa.- gimió ella, mirándolo con ira.

.-no te preocupes traje repuesto para ti, todo nuevo cariño.-explico acercándose, pero Kagome se alejo. Poniendo una la mesa de centro entre ellos.

.-al parecer mi madre te quiere mucho, señora Mikako, ya decía yo que estaba actuando raro.-dijo en forma acusadora, frotándose las manos por el frió que sentía. Se sentó en el sofá, mirando a una ventana, que para colmo estaba cubierta también con ramas.

.-solo comprendió que tener de los dos seria muy lindo.-explico el sentándose al lado de ella.

.-conmigo no será y deja de decirme cariño, te conozco lo bastante bien para que de buenas a primera quieras hacerte pasar por galán.-aclaro ella frunciendo el seño, notando como el se encogía de hombros. A pesar de la rabia de ella estaba feliz, y nada cambiaria eso.

.-debes estar muerta de hambre, te traeré algo de comer.-dijo el ignorando los cortes de ojos.

.-solo quiero irme, con eso me conformaría.-

.-cariño eso seria imposible, ya que el único vehiculo lo tiene Mioga y vendrá a recogernos dentro de dos semanas.-aseguro el caminando hasta la cocina.

.-dos semanas, que haré aquí encerrada dos semanas.-exclamo y pregunto.

.-ya se nos ocurrirá algo que hacer.-murmuro Inuyasha dándole una mirada sugerente.

--

**N/A**: aquí un nuevo capitulo, se que no es largo como siempre jejeje, pero rectifico es mi forma de escribir.

Muchas gracias por sus review, lo leí todos, incluso algunos me dieron varias ideas interesantes.

Ya veremos como hará kagome para salirse de esta y si es por mi, morirá enterrada en la nieve ante de salir de ahí. Muajaja.

Las dejo tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable, cuídense mucho y de nuevo gracias por los comentarios.

Besos **ampis**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Hijo para mi Mejor Amigo**.

_**Cáp.4 un dulce engaño. **_

La veía tomar aire y soltarlo, era curioso que todavía no hubiera arrancado la puerta y echara a correr como una loca. Sonrió recordando que eso era lo que había echo exactamente en unas de sus vacaciones y por accidentes quedaron atrapados en una habitación, según Kagome estar encerrada era lo peor que le podía pasar y por eso precisamente había elegido ese lugar, pues la casa mas cercana era la que estaba al pie de la montaña, precisamente la primera antes de subir allí. Lo que se resumía que estaban completamente solos y con kagome a su merced.

Al terminar de preparar los bocadillos, los puso en una bandeja, caminando hasta ponerlo en la pequeña mesa, enfrente de Kagome, que estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando detenidamente cada movimiento de su amigo.

.- ¿en que piensas? -pregunto curioso al ver nuevamente otra mueca en la azabache.

.-en que contar hasta un millón no basta para evitar mis intistos asesinos.-aseguro ella cogiendo uno de los bocadillos de carne y frambuesa, lo miro con rencor por la forma tan bien en que la conocía, hasta el punto de tentarla con sus debilidades, pero después de todo eran amigos, que mas podía esperar.

.-confió en que tu amor por mi sea mas grande que esos instintos, después de todo… tengo que estar presente para que nazca nuestro hijo.-se justifico Inuyasha como si fuera lo mas natural de mundo y eso era lo que precisamente incomodaba a Kagome, es como si él diera por hecho que la concepción seria un éxito.

.- ¡eres un arrogante! -especto deslizándose un poco al ver que él se sentaba a su lado.

.- pero así me quieres -dijo como si fuera una afirmación.

.-claro que te quiero eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo serás, que no se te olvide nunca.-explico Kagome cogiendo otro bocadillo masticándolo ya sin ninguna alegría, estaba claro que Inuyasha no se la pondría fácil.

A pesar de que esas palabras lo atravesaron el corazón como si tuviera agonizando, no quiso demostrarlo. Conocía la forma en la que Kagome se encargaba de que los hombres no la molestaran, por que él la había ayudado un par de veces a deshacerse de ellos, pero por ningún motivo dejaría que lo intentara con el.

.-estoy perfectamente enterado de ese detalle desde hace once años, pero es la primera vez que me lo sacas en cara.-replico tomando un copa de vino blanco.

Kagome lo miro con fastidio, siempre era lo mismo, Inuyasha sabia como hacerla sentir culpable. Pero no había sido agresiva, solo le había dicho la verdad, una verdad que al parecer a él comenzaba a pesarle. Pero que importaba, después de todo siempre serian amigos y nada mas, por nada del mundo se acostaría con Inuyasha, pues eso significaba el fin de su amistad.

.-estas muy susceptible últimamente, quien te rechazo para que tuvieras que venir donde tu amiga la feminista.-bromeo Kagome intentando cambiar de conversación.

.-no eh salido con una chica desde hace seis meses Kag….- susurro despacio cogiendo la mano de su amiga y llevándosela a la boca, tocándola con sus labios, en movimientos lento, admirando la turbación en ella.

.-pero, entonces eso significa que no has estado con nadie desde antes del accidente aéreo-. Aparto la mano rápidamente y lo miró de forma acusadora-¿a que estas jugando Inuyasha? me dijiste que después del accidente te diste cuenta que querías un hijo y ahora me sale con que no as tenido una aventura desde antes, cuando para mi eso es un récord… tú eres un cretino.-aseguro poniéndose de pie y caminando con prisa hasta la ventana intentando abrirla, pero el frió le dio en la cara a la mínima brecha de aire helado.

.- ¡suéltame! -ordeno cuando sintió las manos masculinas en su cintura y era alzada de manera exabrupta, hasta que se encontró sentada de manera suave en el sofá. Inuyasha fue hasta la ventana y la cerro, asegurándose de que mientras ella durmiera la ataría a la cama si era necesario para mantenerla con el.

.-al parecer la susceptible eres tu, tienes bien contado cuando salgo y no con una chica.- le dijo con arrogancia sentándose de nuevo a su lado, mirando la forma en la que se frotaba las manos. A pesar de su queja le pasó una mano por el hombro y la atrajo contra su cuerpo para darle calor.

.-termina de decirme para que me trajiste aquí, quiero irme a casa Inuyasha, tengo que…-

.-tienes que alimentar el gato y leer un monto de libro sobre como defender a las mujeres… pon otra excusa kagome Higurashi, esa la tienes gastada desde que te graduaste en comunicaciones.-argumento alzándole la barbilla, quería besarla, pero ella nuevamente se mostró hostil.

.-entonces sabrás que no quiero estar aquí.-replico de nuevo apartando la mirada.

.-no, ¡lo que no quieres es estar a mi lado!, ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por que no me quieres a tu lado y no pongas excusas tontas? -inquirió acariciándole la nuca inconcientemente, subiendo hasta enterrar de manera suave su dedos en los cabellos azabache, soltándole la liga que lo retenían.

-no lo se.-confeso la chica al fin, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose por un momento en las magia de sus manos.

.- ¿estas segura o no quieres decírmelo? -inquirió besándole las mejillas alternativamente.

.-deja de hacer eso.-pidió ella en un gemido leve, estremeciéndose por el contacto.

.-pero si lo estas disfrutando.-argumento Inuyasha tomando su boca, en un beso calgado de pasión que la dejo sin palabras. De pronto se vio recostada en el sofá, con el cuerpo masculino encima y la ávidas manos recorriendo cada contorno de su cuerpo. Demasiada ropa pensó con molestia Inuyasha alzando las caderas femeninas haciendo que Kagome abriera un poco sus piernas, permitiéndole entrar en mejor contacto. Su boca seguía devorando los labios femeninos con ansia. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo besarla así y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Dios se sentía tan bien a pesar de que su conciencia decía que no era correcto aquello, emitió un pequeño grito al sentir el movimiento de aquellas caderas contra las suyas abriendo los ojos sorprendida al notar aquello. Inuyasha se dio cuenta del estremecimiento y volvió a moverse, pero ahora adentrando una mano por el abrigo, recorriendo el estomago plano hasta la altura de los senos.

.- ¡no detente! -Kagome lo empujo y se aparto de él enseguida, respirando forzadamente y maldiciendo mentalmente por el cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo en ciertas partes íntimas de su cuerpo.

La miro con los ojos ennegrecido por el deseo, comprendiendo enseguida por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, por que lo había detenido.

.- ¡esto no me detendrá Kagome! -advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa.

.- ¡quiero irme ahora! -replico nuevamente la joven caminado hacia la puerta, pero se acordó que estaba con seguro y que solo Inuyasha podría abrirla. Se paro en seco incapaz de mirarlo. Malditas hormonas traicioneras, mascullo entre diente, quitándose el abrigo y tirándolo al piso al igual que los pantalones.

Trago fuertemente al ver como ella se desnudaba, ¿acaso había cambiado de opinión? Supo que la respuesta era no, cuando la vio andar hacia la escalera de madera.

.- ¿a donde vas?-pregunto siguiéndole los pasos.

.-por ropa, la que tenia estaba helada y según el señor perfecto que lo sabe todo en el mundo, me trajo unas cuantas desagradables prendas que valen un riñón, pues bien me las pondré.-explico ella clavando sus ojos de forma furiosa en el cuerpo masculino.

.-deja tus groserías para cuando estemos en la cama Kagome, ¿a no ser que quieras adelantarte a esa parte?- pregunto enarcando las cejas, subiendo un escalón mas.

.-OH… cállate, ni siquiera pareces mi amigo.-balbució reanudando su camino, sintiendo el suelo de madera como una heladera, es que acaso también pretendía matarla con esa temperatura tan baja. Pero lo dudaba mucho con aquellas intenciones mal sanas.

.-es la otra puerta.-aclaro Inuyasha. La azabache confirmo con la mirada que efectivamente ese era el cuarto de baño.

El frió no le dejo para mas reclamos, siguió el camino de Inuyasha. Observando detenidamente una cama matrimonial, un estante de libros vació al extremo contrario y miro incrédula otra pequeña chimenea, que al contrario de la otra esta tenia varias piedras al estilo colonial, incrustadas con destellos anaranjados. De pronto comprendió por que en aquella habitación estaba caliente

.- ¿lo hiciste a propósito no es así? -pregunto de pronto admirando para si cada uno de los detalles que el había tenido presente. No tuvo más remedio que reír levemente.

.-si, se que te gustaría igual que esto.-dijo con sencillez Inuyasha, abriendo el closet y mostrándole la ropa.

Había varios abrigos, pero claramente aquellos eran prendas únicas y de diseñador, con bonitos diseños. Toco el verde sintiendo la suavidad de la tela.

.- ¡es estupendo! Los podré vender a buen precio y recolectar dinero para la fun…-

.-ni lo intentes, lo compre para ti y eres tu quien se lo pondrá… eres una maniática.-murmuro con algo de enojo.

.-pero así me quieres.-le especto ella sacándole la lengua. Cogió el abrigo rosado y unos pantalones de Jeans color negros, comenzó a vestirse sin impórtale la presencia de Inuyasha, después de todo no era la primera vez que se vestía delante de él.

Inuyasha se relajo, al percibir como Kagome decidió volver a entablar la confianza, aunque no le gustaba mucho entrar nuevamente a ese terreno, pero era paso a paso que lograría que kagome aceptara darle un hijo. Se veía muy linda con la vestimenta, los pantalones entallaban la figura que ella testarudamente quería ocultar y el abrigo reafirmaban la formas juveniles. ¨Apetecible¨, esa era la palabra perfecta para definirla.

.- esta muy apretado.-murmuro la joven mirándose en un pequeño espejo.

.- ¿estas segura que practicas correctamente el feminismo? Las mujeres hoy en día, feministas o no, utilizan esa clase de ropa, se llama moda.-explico como si ella fuera una cavernícola.

.-que interesante, pero como se me iba a olvida que sabes exactamente lo que le gusta a las mujeres si sales con una diferente cada fin de semana, discúlpame por ser una arcaica… -se miro al espejo nuevamente ahora no tan segura de querer llevar las prendas, preferiría morirse de frió.

.-deja de echarme en cara la clase de vida que eh llevado Kagome, se que no soy perfecto y creía que tu también lo sabias.-le dijo con gesto serio.

.-te disculpo si dejas esos intentos por cambiarme… en verdad lo siento.-murmuro ella sentándose en la cama suspirando con dejadez.

Sonrió sabiendo que eso ocurriría, ellos no podían estar mucho tiempo peleados y más con el enorme corazón que tenia su linda amiga, que con todo lo feministas, era la mujer más noble que había conocido nunca.

.-yo también lo siento… ven levántate y cuéntame que necesitan en el centro.-dijo cambiando el tema ofreciéndole la mano para que ella lo acompañara.

.-me ayudaras.-

.-viniste a buscar una gran donación para el centro y yo tengo que contribuir a la ciudad, me ahorra varios impuestos.-admitió con una leve sonrisa.

.-eres incorregible, pero gracias.-le dio un fugas beso en los labios.

El se mostró sorprendido, era la primera vez que ella lo besaba por iniciativa propia.

.- ¿ocurre algo? -inquirió confusa cuando noto que Inuyasha no la seguía.

.-me besaste.-contesto atrayéndola entre sus brazos.

.-no comiences de nuevo.-dijo ella soltándose de su enlace.

.-parecías triste… solo quise alegrarte.- comenzó kagome a explicar encogiéndose de hombros, desvió su mirada de esos ojos que escrutaban cada movimiento. Que podía decirle, que por un momento tubo el impulso de besarlo y mandar al diablo todo su auto control; no, nunca admitiría esa debilidad ante él, preferiría mil veces mentir.

.- ¡mientes!… ya muchas veces eh estado algo melancólico y nunca me habías besado, ¿por que ahora si lo hiciste?-pregunto alzándole la barbilla para que mirara directamente en sus ojos. Lo que mas le molestaba era esa forma esquiva que tenia kagome cuando se presentaban temas importantes. Pero esta vez no dejaría que lo hiciera de nuevo.

.-ya te lo explique si no quieres creerme es asunto tuyo…prometo no volver a besarte.-aseguro Kagome.

Pero cuando intento escapar de los brazos masculinos, se vio de un momento a otro contra la pared, con la boca de Inuyasha devorando la suya, con la rigidez de su cuerpo pegado a sus curvas, haciendo que naciera en ella un ansia desconocida.

.-dime que me darás un hijo.-murmuro con voz entrecortada, rozando una y otra vez su cuello con los labios, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda bajando lentamente hasta colocarla en los glúteos firme y redondo echándola hacia delante oprimiéndolos contra la ingle masculina.

El efecto de sus besos la embrujaba, fue incapaz de escuchar la pregunta con claridad. Solo asintió a lo que fuera que él había preguntado. Echándole las mano al cuello para disfrutar mejor del beso.

--

**N/A:** soy mala jajaja, lo siento pero la ultima parte la pensé mil veces antes de ponerla, pero al final dije si, voy a ponerla, para cuando Kagome se de cuanta de lo que hizo sea demasiado tarde.

Otra vez mil gracias por sus comentarios, estoy tan feliz de lo mucho que son, humildemente gracias por los review.

Trate de hacer la historia un chin mas larga pero al final el cansancio me venció. A si que disculpen por lo corto del capi.

Cuídense y tómense un trago de whisky.jajaja

Besos **ampis.**

.-

.


	5. todo a cambio de un sueño

Cap

**Un Hijo para mi Mejor Amigo**

_**Cáp.5 todo a cambio de un sueño**_

Miles de sensaciones la envolvían, era inevitable estremecerse al sentir las grandes manos de Inuyasha tocando sus senos, lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, gozosa por aquel delicioso cosquilleo que oprimía cualquier pensamiento coherente, solo se concentraba en el tibio calor que el cuerpo masculino desprendía.

.-vamos a la cama.-propuso en un murmullo Inuyasha, alzándola, haciendo que rodeara su caderas con los pies. Volviendo a besarla conciente de que Kagome no razonaba normalmente, pero sabia muy bien que era mejor así, ya después se encargaría que no hubieran arrepentimientos. Cruzaron la puerta de la habitación a pasos desesperados, guiados por el ímpetu del momento.

Al sentir como su espalda tocaba la cama un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. Abrió los ojos concentrándose en las iris ambarinas, tirándole del abrigo hasta hacerlo caer encima de su cuerpo, llevando su boca hasta el lóbulos de la oreja, mordisqueando sensualmente, escuchando leve gruñidos por parte de Inuyasha. Siguió con su juego, excitándose cada vez mas, por las caricias nada pudorosas que recibían sus senos.

.- ¿te eh dicho alguna vez que me vuelves loco? -admitió Inuyasha besándole la barbilla hasta llegar a los labios y mordisquearlos sin llegar a besarla. Moviéndose provocativamente ascendente y descendentemente friccionando su cuerpo con el de Kagome.

.-no, nunca lo dijiste… ¡bésame! -pidió encorvando su cuerpo hasta pegar su boca a la masculina y llevar una de sus manos a los cabeza de Inuyasha para que no existiera ningún espacio entre ellos. En una de las tantas vueltas Kagome quedo arriba sentada sobre él, deslizando sus uñas por debajo del abrigo, torturándolo, hasta que decidió quitárselo.

.- ¡esto es una locura! -pronuncio de pronto Kagome escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Inuyasha.

.- ¿no estas arrepintiéndote? -inquirió el, separándose un poco de ella, para que lo mirara. El ardor de su cuerpo lo oprimía, si paraban en aquel momento sabia que seria una frustración que lo llevaría a la ira, solo había que convencerla. La agarro de las caderas y las movió en torno a su miembro, cortándole la respiración a Kagome.

.-no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga, no quiero perderte.-interpuso ella con voz suave, temerosa, pero la dilatación de sus ojos le daba a entender a Inuyasha que ella también lo deseaba.

.-nunca me perderás Kagome, solo dime que si, ¡por favor! -rogó besándola nuevamente, pasando sus manos por detrás de ella, para acariciarle la espalda.

.-prométemelo… prométeme que si te doy un hijo, seguiremos siendo amigos.-pidió Kagome, con temor a decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

Inuyasha la abrazo tiernamente, comprendiendo su rendición, por fin había aceptado, Kagome le iba a dar un hijo, no había forma de describir como se sentía, por que solo alguien con amor por otra persona aceptaría sin imponer algún beneficio de por medio. Pero lo que no sabía Kagome es que él estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella pidiera y mucho más.

.-si kagome, siempre serás mi amiga.-y algo mas, pensó para si, con una felicidad que lo envolvía, busco sus labios y la beso como si no hubiera mañana, mientras con sus manos se encargaba de desabrochar el pantalón, que en esos momento si le parecían demasiados apretados, de un movimiento la tumbo boca arriba en la cama complacido por que el pantalón cedió. Las piernas de Kagome eran un tentación, siempre había tenido unos cuantos pensamientos indecente por causa de esa costumbre que ella tenia de andar desnudándose enfrente suyo como si él no tuviera sangre en las venas. Agarro una de las piernas y la puso entorno a su cintura, mientras su lengua se encargaba de saborear la blanca piel, comenzando en la pantorrilla hasta subir a los muslos, siguiendo hasta la ingle, escuchando como la respiración de Kagome se volvía entrecortada. Pero no se detuvo ahí, subió hasta el vientre plano, dedicando igual atención a esa zona, chupando y probando cada centímetro de piel en la joven.

Eso era desesperante, solo podía dejar que el hiciera con ella lo que se le antojara, además todo aquello se sentía tan bien, deliciosamente bien, subió sus manos para permitir que retirara el abrigo.

.-no sabes desde cuanto eh querido hacer esto.-ronroneo de forma sensual Inuyasha bajando su cabeza para morder con suavidad el pezón izquierdo por encima del sujetador, arrodillándose en medio de las piernas de Kagome, conteniéndose con una mano, mientras que con la otra desabrochaba la prenda. Maravillado por el contorno de sus cumbres erguidas, sin dilatación embullo uno en su boca, haciendo que kagome arqueara la espalda por la excitación provocada.

Luego de unos minutos de satisfacer cada contorno en ella, Inuyasha bajo la mano hasta la entrepierna, hundiendo sus dedos entre los suaves rizos de su intimidad, comprobando que ya estaba preparada para recibirlo, lo que aumento su propia excitación. Bajando la última prenda.

.-eres muy dulce.-balbució cuando kagome busco nuevamente su boca y lo ayudaba a desvestirse con rapidez.

.-tu eres desesperante.-dijo ella al borde de la locura, emitiendo un leve gemido cuando lo vio desnudo y ya preparado para entrar en ella. Siempre había imaginado a Inuyasha como el amante perfecto, y no se había equivocado, la acariciaba con tanta ternura y lujuria al mismo tiempo, que el corazón se le aceleraba sin poder evitarlo.

Inuyasha le separo los muslos con una de sus fuerte piernas, intrudiciendo una mano en la espalda femenina para acomodarla a su propio cuerpo, satisfecho por como ella le respondía, subiendo sus caderas para entrar al contacto de su miembro.

.-no sabes cuanto había esperado para estar así contigo.-murmuro a centímetro de sus labios.

Sin querer a Kagome se le aguaron los ojos por la emoción, ella también había imagina muchas veces que estaba así con él, compartiendo un poco del gran amor que le tenia, pero siempre sus sueños terminaban cuando Inuyasha le presentaba a la novia de turno. Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, mirándolo enternecida. Recordándose que ese momento era de ella, y lo disfrutaría al máximo.

.-te necesito.-dijo logrando que Inuyasha se acercara todavía mas, aplastándola sin llegar a pesarle, haciendo que ella sintiera cama músculo de su cuerpo moverse contra ella, incluso el latir acelerado de su corazón. Se quedo sin respiración y lo miro estremeciéndose, cuando el comenzó a entrar en ella. Se movió algo incomoda.

.-no lo hagas, no te muevas, podría hacerte daño.-pidió Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos, sabiendo lo que significaba para kagome entregarle su virginidad, por que remuneradas veces le había dicho que solo se acostaría con alguien que la valorara lo suficiente para no arrepentirse de estar con ella después que ocurriera. La miro con adoración, besando sus mejillas y apretando los dientes tratando de contenerse, hasta que se topo con la delgada tela que le impedía el paso, busco sus labios hinchados y entrelazo sus manos con la de ella, entrando de un solo movimiento, percibiendo como Kagome se ponía rígida y le apretaba fuertemente la mano.

Sabía que dolería, pero se concentro mejor en los labios de Inuyasha que se encargaban de saborear su cuello, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadora. Lo sentía muy dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndose lentamente, despertando en ella sensaciones que nunca pensaría que existían, abrió un poco mas las piernas, jadeando sin pudor, antes los vaivenes, alzando sus cadera un poco para coger mejor el ritmo deleitándose por ver como Inuyasha parecía sorprendido.

.-si, hazlo de nuevo, eres increíble.-elogio Inuyasha cuando kagome volvió a moverse en torno a su miembro, terminando con todo su autocontrol, envistiéndola sin temores, acelerando lo mas posible sus movimientos.

.-muévete… me gusta.- pidió ella, concentrándose en el placer que Inuyasha le estaba dando, olvidando se que el resto del mundo existía.

Inuyasha fue conciente cuando Kagome se estremeció con espasmos incontrolable, bajo su cabeza a sus senos devorándolos sin cesar, cuando las pulsaciones en sus vientre le llegaron como una descarga, sufriendo lo mismos efecto que Kagome, hundiéndose hasta el fondo en el cuerpo femenino, abrazándola incapaz de parar los temblores involuntarios en todo el cuerpo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que kagome estuvo sumergida en un maravilloso letargo de nuevas sensaciones, se sentía liberada y feliz, abrió los ojos al sentir unos labios en cima de los suyos y aquel magnifico cuerpo unido al de ella todavía.

.-esto es el cielo.-murmuro devolviéndole el beso.

Inuyasha estaba alucinado por lo resplandeciente que esta ella, el cabello algo húmedo y alborotado, y el sudor que recorría su cuerpo la hacia mas apetecible.

.-una pizca de el… te quiero tanto.-le susurro Inuyasha besándola nuevamente.

Kagome se tenso por aquellas palabras, recordando de golpe por que estaba allí, al sentirlo todavía dentro de ella, fue inevitable que su cerebro no evocaran imágenes de ropitas de bebe. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se movió e Inuyasha se separo lentamente de ella, para después atraerla contra su cuerpo.

.-no sabes lo feliz que me haces, por fin tendré a mi hijo.-dijo con voz somnolienta el hombre, llevando una mano al vientre plano.

.-no estoy segura de haberme quedado embarazada a la primera.-interpuso ella con coherencia, al menos aquellos caso solo ocurrían la mayor parte del tiempo, admitió para si, hundiéndose en una débil desesperación, pero trato de que no se le notara, dejando que Inuyasha la siguiera abrazando.

.-tenemos dos semanas para practicar.-recordó Inuyasha hundiéndose en los cabellos azabache para besarle el cuello.

Dios, era verdad, tenia dos semanas para quedarse embarazada. Pero le entristecía que Inuyasha se refiriera al posible niño solo como suyo. Por estupido que fuera aquellas palabras la inquietaban. Pero después de todo no podía pedir más, por que solo eran amigo se obligo admitir, siempre seria su amiga, aunque llevará a un hijo de él. Volteo su rostro cuando sintió la respiración acompasada, permitiendo que una solitaria lágrima rodara por su mejilla, se acurruco despacio contra el cuerpo masculino y con aquellas nefastas reflexiones se quedo dormida.

--

**N/A**: se que esta vez si me eh demorado, pero tengo una muy buena excusa, a mi padre lo tuvieron que operar por un accidente que ocurrió hace mas de un año, pero como quedo con secuelas de la primera operación fue irremediable que no lo operaran nuevamente y yo como única hija hembra y a falta de mi madre, era la única que se podía encargar de él, por lo que estas dos semanas, se me ha hecho imposible escribir, por lo que pido comprensión, por que tal vez la próxima actualización se demore tan bien, pero tratare por todos lo medios hacerla lo antes posible.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, es un alivio saber que le gusta mi historia y claro siempre serán bienvenidas notitas de ayuda jejeje. Sin mucha dilatación, estoy cansada, así que cuídense y no leeremos en la próxima.

Besos **ampis **


	6. el peso de los sentimientos

**Un Hijo para mi Mejor Amigo.**

_**Cáp.6 El Peso de los Sentimientos **_

Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar horas mas tarde, cuando la noche ya había caído, solo se escuchaba el golpeteo del aire romper contra los árboles. Se aproximo al cuerpo dormido de Kagome, deslizando una mano por sus mejillas y después por los azabaches cabellos. Deleitándose con aquel aire inocente y vulnerable que se posaba en su figura cuando dormía.

.-tengo frió.-se quejo la joven, abrazándose a él.

Inuyasha soltó una alegre carcajada, acordándose que estaban sin sabanas, se acerco mas a ella para darle calor.

.- ¡me duele todo el cuerpo! -se quejo de pronto Kagome abriendo los ojos, quedando algo cohibida por la mirada burlona del ojidorado.

.-ya te acostumbrarás.-dijo con malicia besándola de improvisto.

.-tengo el presentimiento de que esto no es un sueño.-murmuro ella cogiendo la mejilla de Inuyasha para darle un apretó.

.-auch… ¿por que tienes la manía de hacer eso? -pregunto Inuyasha frotándose la mejilla.

.-entonces no es un sueño.-murmuro Kagome sentándose en la cama, concentrándose en la mirada divertida de Inuyasha.

.-ya sabia yo que era irresistible, ¿así que siempre sueñas conmigo? -inquirió acercándose a ella, deslizando una mano por sus senos hasta llegar al vientre plano.

.-si, al igual que ese ego mal infundado tuyo, signo incomparable de un gran machista.-se burlo ella. Pero de pronto sus facciones se pusieron serias.

.- ¿crees que ya estés embarazada? -pregunto Inuyasha acariciándole el vientre. Sin advertir como Kagome se tensaba.

.-no creo que sea posible saberlo todavía, según leí se tarda como diez hora antes de que ocurra la concepción, y otros diez Díaz para saber si estoy embarazada.-explico Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.-aunque es muy probable que tengamos un hijo, ayer comenzó mi ciclo fértil.-termino de explicar, algo cohibida por como Inuyasha sonreía, y no paraba de acariciarle el vientre.

.-entonces podemos asegurarnos de que quedes embarazada.-propuso Inuyasha, mirándola provocativamente, atrayéndola hacia si.

.-estoy llegando a pensar que lo que te gusta es el proceso que conlleva hacer bebes.-murmuro ella arrugando el ceño, mientras lo labios de Inuyasha se inclinaban sobre los suyos.

.-y a ti también te gusta, tengo la muestra en mi espalda que rectifica mis palabras, mientras me decías que no me detuviera cuando estaba dentro de ti.-dijo con sensualidad Inuyasha, tumbándola sobre el colchón con él encima.

.-eres un pervertido de primera, como fue que acabe siendo amiga de un pervertido.-exclamo mientras ahogaba un grito de sorpresa por sentirlo dentro de ella nuevamente, teniendo que cerrar los ojos, por la grata sensación que despertaba en ella.

.- ¿te gusta? Dime que si.-pregunto Inuyasha, moviéndose con una lentitud desesperante, separándose del cuerpo femenino sin llegar a deshacer la unión de los cuerpos.

Maldito fuera, pensó turbada Kagome, aquello era gratificante y torturador a la vez, abrió los ojos y los clavo en la mirada dorada, soltando el agarre de la sabana para atraerlo hacia si y que la cubriera nuevamente, pero Inuyasha sonreía, mientras seguía moviéndose sin cambiar el ritmo lento.

.-te gusta, dímelo cariño y are lo que tu quieras.-susurro bajando su peso, pero solo el necesario para rozar su labios y volver a su posición, aguantándose de sus manos para no ceder ante ella.

Kagome no aguanto mas, pero no quería que él la dominara, eso seria un paso mas hacia la cuerda floja de la que ya estaba por caer, de un inesperado movimiento, alzo sus caderas entorno a la cintura de Inuyasha, logrando que la penetrara al máximo, para después, voltearlos y quedar ella encima de aquel cuerpo musculoso.

.-creo que tendré mas cuidado contigo eres una caja de sorpresa.-murmuro Inuyasha conteniendo el aliento, cuando Kagome comenzó a marca el ritmo.

.-ya se por que soy tu amiga.-confirmo Kagome gimiendo sin reparos, cuando uno de sus senos estaban siendo estimulados por la boca caliente de Inuyasha, mientras las embestidas, surgían desenfrenadas, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo agarrándose de los antebrazos de Inuyasha para darse mayor apoyo, los sentía totalmente dentro de ella, logrando que su carne se aprisionara con delicia en torno al miembro masculino.

.-ven a mi kagome.-pidió Inuyasha buscando su boca, disgustando a su antojo de lo que ella le daba, agarrándola de la cadera, cuando Kagome parecía no soportar más.

.-no te detengas… sigue así.-suplico kagome resguardando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello masculino, aforrándose a el como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas, del cual no quería usar pero las sensaciones eran tan fuerte, que era imposible no aferrarse a el.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes incapaz de contener mas la presión que exigía por estallar, coloco a kagome bajo su peso nuevamente y se dejo caer sin miramientos sobre ella, moviéndose con rapidez, frotándose incontables veces contra aquel cuerpo vulnerable y endiabladamente sensual. Soltando un ronco jadeo cuando el clímax lo cubrió, sintiendo como kagome también había llegado al su propio placer.

Aquello era una locura pensó Kagome después que pudo recuperar el sentido coherente que siempre la había acompañado, aquella experiencia se desligaba demasiado con el propósito de concebir a un niño y si no tenia cuidado terminaría con el corazón destrozado, amaba con todo su corazón a Inuyasha, pero si lo único que podía obtener de él era un niño, se conformaría con eso, cerrando sus esperanza a algo mas.

.- ¿te encuentras bien? -inquirió Inuyasha besándola levemente en los labios, notando como Kagome rehuia de pronto su mirada.

.-si, solo algo cansada, pero supongo que es normal.-explico separándose de Inuyasha.

.- ¿por que mientes kagome, tienes esa mirada de que algo serio pasa y quiero saber que es? -exigió en ese don de mando que kagome tanto detestaba, pero si no cambiaba su expresión sabia muy bien que él no estaría satisfecho hasta hacerla hablar. Lo miro con una media sonrisa, forzándose lo más que podía por parecer natural, esa que ella siempre había mostrado cuando Inuyasha la hería sin saberlo.

.- ¡me duele en medio de las piernas, y casi no siento los muslos! ¿Quiere que te siga detallando todo lo que me pasa?-pregunto cruzando los brazos. Esperando que él ambarino relajara su mirada, impacientándose, pero al fin vio que sonreía y caminaba desnudo hacia ella.

.-es normal, pero un baño de agua térmica te ayudara.-dijo alzándola en estilo nupcial, hasta cruzar una puerta de madera que estaba adentro de la habitación, descubriéndose un yacuzzi de loza azulado, rodeado de varios cristales transparente, siendo el centro de atención de Kagome.

.- ¿y así pretendes apartarme de la ciudad? -pregunto con burla Kagome, mientras era bajada y sentía el agua caliente en su cuerpo.

.- ¡Qué! ¿No puedo permitirme un baño decente en las montañas? Además el Yamase comenzó hace unas hora, es mejor que tengamos el yacuzzi como medio alternativo para calentarnos.-explico Inuyasha vertiendo un jabón liquido de lavanda en el agua.

.-puedo bañarme sola Inuyasha.-dijo ella de pronto al ver las intenciones que el tenia.

.- ¿me quitaras el lujo de bañarme contigo? -pregunto fingiendo enfado.

.-no tienes por que bañarte conmigo a pesar de lo que hemos hecho, después de todo solo estoy aquí para quedarme embarazada.-contesto lo mas serena posible, al ver como Inuyasha se tensaba y maldecía entre dientes. Pero él no dio importancias a las protestas femeninas, entro y sentó al lado de ella, agarrándola de las manos para que no se separara.

.-es que no puedes tranquilizarte solo un momento, no soy tu enemigo, así que olvídate de poner muros entre nosotros, por que me veré forzado a derrumbarlos todos.-advirtió mirándola con dureza.

.- ¡maldito seas Inuyasha! Eres demasiado engreído para mi gusto, ¿crees que tienes el derecho de tener voluntad sobre mí? ¡Pues no! Por que posiblemente seremos padre, eso no quiere decir que tu te conviertas en una especie de controlador de mi persona… eso nunca.-dijo intentando separarse, pero el la detuvo al ver que Kagome perdía el equilibrio aforrándola a su cuerpo, deleitándose por como quedaron piel con piel.

.- ¿y si quiero ser algo mas que eso? -pregunto sentándola en sus piernas, agarrándole las mano para que no lo golpeara, llevándola atrás de la espalda femenina en una especie de llave.

.-dudo mucho que quieras ser algo mas que eso, tu y yo sabemos bien como eres y nunca cambiaras, ya acepte ser la madre de tu hijo, no compartiremos nada mas que una amistad y un hijo, con eso a un hombre como tu le bastara.-justifico Kagome percibiendo como Inuyasha aflojaba el amarre en sus muñecas. Subió su mirada para encontrar dos fondos tristes en los ojos ambarinos.

.- ¿y no puedes pensar que talvez quiera algo mas que eso? talvez ya no me basta con solo el hijo que me darás.-murmuro en voz baja y calmada, sentándola a su lado para después salir del Jacuzzi y coger una toalla.-no soy tan inhumano como me pintas Kagome… te dejare tomar tu baño tranquila, mientras tanto preparare la cena.-anuncio para después salir, dejándola intranquila y miserable. Tuvo la tentativa de seguirlo y pedirle perdón, pero se quedo mirando la puerta y decidió que no lo seguiría, Inuyasha no se imaginaba lo duro que había sido para ella aceptar las migajas de un sentimiento que daba por muerto, por que amar a un hombre como Inuyasha solo traía soledad y un corazón roto. Pero después de todo era débil por que había aceptado un poco de ese dolor.

Inuyasha estaba en la cocina preparando sin mucho afán un plato de tallarines con hongos y queso crema, pero su atención estaba en la planta de arriba, maldiciendo mentalmente aquella reputación mujeriego que él mismo se había forjado, si le hubieran dicho que la vida que había tomado arraigaría la negativa de Kagome, sin duda hubiera cambiado su estilo de vida, se acordaba que al principio, cuando estaban en el colegio, él era el centro de atención por su fama de deportista y Kagome era la chica ecologista que lo seguía a todas parte para evitar que se metiera en problemas, llegando incluso a hacer enormes escándalos por los amigos que frecuentaba en ese tiempo. Pero era la única que estaba allí sin importar cual fueran las circunstancias…. Cuanto extrañaba a ese espíritu alegre que le sonreía por todo, ahora era una persona reservada que no permitía que él entrara en su vida más de lo necesario a pesar que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, algo que ya no quería seguir siendo.

.- ¿te ayudo? -inquirió Kagome bajando las escaleras, mirando como Inuyasha parecía que todavía tardaría en preparar el plato.

Se quedo con la vista fija en ella, con la fija decisión de que sí lograría que Kagome lo amara, no permitiría que ella se alejara nuevamente.

.-claro, una mano femenina es siempre una buena opción.-declaro con una extraordinaria sonrisa, notando como la chica parecía soltar el aire y sonreír también, se echo a un lado para darle espacio, dejándole que friera las pequeñas tostadas, mientras él se apuraba con la salsa para los tallarines.

.-ya me estaba preguntando donde había quedado esa manía tuya por las pastas.-se burlo ella cogiendo un trozo de la mezcla y llevándola a la boca.

.-pero a mi no se me ha olvidado que te quejas por todo, sin duda es una característica de una feminista empedernida como tú.-ataco Inuyasha, quejándose por el golpe que había recibido en el brazo de parte de Kagome.

.- ¡calla y sigue cocinando que tengo hambre! -reprocho ella.

.-y también tienes una manía loca de tener el control en todo.-siguió el hombre dándole la espalda.

.-lo dice el señor perfección, ese que llega a mi casa a ordenarme la vida, después de todo no eres tan diferente a mi… puede que te de uno de mis vestidos y salgamos juntos a defender a las mujeres.-

.- ¡ni loco! Tienes un gusto horrible en seleccionar ropa, si llegara a ponerme un vestido seria de Sango, ella si se sabe vestir.-especto Inuyasha mostrándole sus dientes blancos.

.-ya decía yo que eras medio rarito.-dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros, mientras lo ayudaba a organizar la comida.

.-si, y tu puedes comprobarlo de primera plana, ven que te enseñare cuan raro puedo llegar a ser.-la reto dejando los platos en la mesa, mientras se acercaba a ella. Abrasándola de pronto, apegándola a su cuerpo, aminorando todo el espacio que fuera posible.

.-no lo hagas Inuyasha.-pido Kagome en un murmullo, esquivando los labios masculinos.

.- ¿por que no? -pregunto acercándose cada vez mas, enternecido por la fragilidad que Kagome demostraba en esos momentos.

.-no quiero volver a discutir contigo.-explico kagome tratando se soltarse.

.-te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para que confíes en mi, pero no retrocederé en llevarte a la cama, no después de lo que significa.-repuso Inuyasha besándola, para después soltarla e indicarle que se sentara al lado para comer. Kagome se quedo de pie, creyendo que en verdad Inuyasha estaba loco, pues sabia muy bien que aquellas palabras eran un advertencia de guerra que el no toleraría perder.

--

**N/A**: hola chicas (os), por fin logre aminorar un poco los problemas que me aquejaban. Gracias por el apoyo para con mi papá, gracias a Dios ya está bien y muchas gracias por los lindos review, una se da cuenta cuan importante es el apoyo emocional. Ahora sin más comentarios, sigo estando cansada jajaja, por eso las dejo hasta el próximo capitulo.

Besos **ampis.**


	7. de amiga a amante

**Un Hijo para mi Mejor Amigo.**

_**Cáp.7 de amiga a amante**_

La mirada dorada se concentraba en la figura de kagome, acariciándole con movimientos suaves los cabellos que se desordenaban por la posición en la que estaban. El sentado en el amplio sofá y kagome recostada con la cabeza en sus piernas, mientras disfrutaba de la pequeña atención por parte de él.

.- ¿ya no estas enojada? -inquirió Inuyasha.

.-a medias.-respondió volteándose para quedar boca arriba y así mirarlo a los ojos.

.-como que a medias, eso no es una respuesta.-contesto impaciente Inuyasha.

.- ¿no podemos solo quedarnos así sin hablar? -dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta. Inuyasha suspiro, estaba claro que no ganaba nada con seguir en ese terreno, pero si no lo hacia Kagome nunca permitiría que aclararan su situación. Sonrió para si, por que sabia cual era la mejor forma de abordarla sin que ella escapara.

.-esta bien, ya tendremos mucho tiempo cuando nos mudemos junto.-dijo tranquilamente, sintiendo de inmediato como Kagome se tensaba y se alejaba.

.-OH, ¡por supuesto que no vivirás conmigo! , no soportaría ni un minuto las insistentes llamadas de tu club de fans.-argumento kagome, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Es que nunca podían estar un minuto tranquilos?

.-entonces me mudare contigo, llamare a un decorador de interiores para que haga los arreglos necesarios.-continuo Inuyasha sin prestarle atención.

.-no lo harás, ya te soporto lo suficiente como para tener que vivir contigo.-exploto Kagome separándose de él

.-tendrás que soportarme por mucho tiempo, se te olvida que tendremos un hijo.-advirtió Inuyasha en un tono sutil, muy alejado del suave que siempre utilizaba con ella.

.-claro que lo se, no haces mas que recordármelo cada segundo.-recrimino Kagome mirándolo acusadoramente, interponiendo la mesa entre los cuerpos, cuando lo vio levantarse con la mandíbula apretada, llegando a erizarle la piel, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero su porte era imponente cuando se ponía molesto.

.-y lo seguiré haciendo por que al parecer a ti no te importa en lo mas mínimo, parece mas como si me estuvieras pagando una deuda, en vez de crear un vida maravillosa.-especto fuera de si Inuyasha, agarrando la mesa y quitándola del medio.

.-no es así, ¿como puedes pensar así de mi? ¡Eres un cretino!- dijo caminando en retroceso a la vez que el se acercaba a ella.

.-entonces que rayos es lo que pasa por tu cabeza… creí entenderte, pero cada vez que menciono la palabra hijo, te pones histérica y te apartas de mi como si tuviera lepra.-exigió saber agarrándola de los brazos, mientras subía una mano a la nuca femenina para inmovilizar la cabeza y que la mirada chocolate no escapara de la suya.

.- ¡contesta! -ordeno observando con cautela como Kagome tenia los ojos aguados y le temblaba el labio inferior.

.-eres tú y la manía de ponerme como si fuera un vientre comercial, hablas del bebé como si yo no existiera, como si fuera la incubadora andante de tu hijo.-aclaro la joven sintiéndose mas miserable aun.

Inuyasha se quedo paralizado, procesando lo dicho, la miro a los ojos como si todo fuera una ilusión engañosa de su cerebro, pero al ver las lagrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de Kagome supo que no mentía y el caso era mas serio de lo que él pensaba, rodeo el cuerpo femenino con suavidad y le recostó la cabeza en su hombro escuchando como ella lloraba. ¿Es que todo le tenía que salir mal? ¿Acaso no se merecía una oportunidad de estar con ella?

.-lo siento, no era mi intención que te sintieras así.-se disculpo en un susurro casi inaudible por el llanto pero sabia que ella lo escuchaba.-eres lo mas importante para mi Kagome, lo único que me queda, perdóname por ser tan estupido.-pidió estrechándola mas a su cuerpo.

Pasaron varios minutos así, abrazándola, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que se desahogara, era muy raro verla llorar, pero cuando Kagome lo hacia el corazón se le desnivelaba y se convertía en trizas. Haría cualquier sacrificio tan solo para no verla llorar. Kagome alzo la cabeza de forma lenta, despegándose lo necesario para mirarlo a los ojos.

.-yo también lo siento, no deberías haberme pedido ser la madre de tu hijo, soy un desastre. -declaro de pronto con un nudo en la garganta, por que sabia que era un hecho que ella era la peor persona para entablar esa clase de responsabilidad.

.-el problema cariño, es que yo te elegí solo a ti, te has pasado los ultimas semanas evadiéndome que no te has detenido a pensar lo importante que eres para mi.-

.-soy tu amiga, se que soy importante-

.-por que sigues evadiendo lo evidente, se que eres mi amiga, pero mi amor por ti va mas allá que el de un amigo y tu lo sabes, por eso te alejaste cuando me restablecí del accidente, déjame amarte Kagome.-pidió agarrándola con firmeza, temiendo que ella escapara de nuevo.

.-pero nunca funcionara.-protesto Kagome llevando su mano al tórax masculino, muy cerca de los debocados latidos que se sentían allí.

.-Claro que funcionara, eres mi vida Kagome, la única mujer a la que amo… Dios… haría cualquier cosa para demostrártelo, solo déjame amarte.-repitió bajando su cabeza hasta atrapar entre sus labios la boca femenina, dejando que todos los temores por ella quedaran esfumados por ese beso. Cuando la falta de respiración se hizo inminente Inuyasha se separo, pero sin dejarla ir de sus brazos. Esperando ansioso que ella respondiera.

Pero Kagome estaba tan confusa, que no sabia que contestar, solo podía respirar forzado, con el cuerpo aun tembloroso por la proximidad de Inuyasha.

.- ¿no podemos quedarnos solo como amigos? -Inquirió nerviosa.

.-no, ya no…. Quiero todo menos que ser tu amigo.-respondió decepcionado Inuyasha, queriendo zarandearla, para que al fin ella admitiera que lo quería.

.-pero solo puedo ser tu amiga Inuyasha, yo…-pero fue interrumpida por el hombre, que volvió el agarre mas fuerte en sus manos, advirtiéndole que no siguiera.

.-esta bien, te daré el tiempo que quieras, pero entonces serás mi amante.-declaro, dejando a Kagome estupefacta, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

.- ¡no seré tu amante nunca! -balbució fuera de si Kagome tratando de soltarse, pensando que no conocía realmente al amigo de años. Adonde quedaban las confidencias, el respecto mutuo y el cariño de tantos años. Era un hecho que no quería perder a Inuyasha, pero su escepticismo ante el amor que él decía tener por ella, la obligaba a negarse a lo dicho. Ya habían arruinado parte de su amistad y quería conservar intacta la oportunidad de volver a ser los amigos de siempre, a pesar del que tal vez ella estuviera embarazada de él.

.-ya lo eres, las persona que hacen el amor, irremediablemente son amantes _amiga mía.-_declaro arrastrando las ultimas palabras, soltando una amarga carcajada, sin dejar de mirar como las facciones de Kagome se iban desformando y la ira se apoderaba de ella. Que poca fe le tenía Kagome, pero si para conseguirla debía tratarla como su amante, entonces lo así seria.

.-tu y yo solo tuvimos sexo.-dijo con los diente apretados, tratando de controlarse, pero Inuyasha seguía sonriendo con descaro.

.-me eh dado cuenta que eres una mentirosa innata, cariño tu y yo nunca tendremos sexo, para nosotros siempre será hacer el amor…. y eso es lo que quiero hacer en estos momentos.-dijo tomándola por sorpresa y tirándola en el ancho sofá.

.-no te atreverías… aléjate de mi.-grito Kagome al ver como Inuyasha le agarraba un pie y ponía la otra mano encima de sus pantalones con la intención de bajarlos.

.-sigues siendo una mentirosa, tu cuerpo reacciona al mió y me esta pidiendo a ruegos que lo complazca y me unda en ti.-

.-eres un descarado… te odio.-especto Kagome con rabia.

.-si vas a odiarme, yo también te odiare.-ronroneo si perder la sonrisa, dejando que su peso aplastara a Kagome.

.-esto es un abuso, te demandare.-explico la joven tratando de ser coherente, cerrando los ojos para evitar ver la burla en las iris doradas, ¡será descarado! en su vida había conocido a una persona tan poco maleable como Inuyasha, el siempre tiene la delantera en todo y lo peor es que con ella siempre lograba lo mismo, que obedeciera, envolviéndola en una marañas de engaños y después que, estaba totalmente perdida, como ahora, pero sin embargo, por primera vez en once años de amistad una alarma en su cabeza le advertía que nada de eso era correcto.

.-entonces tendré que ir preso, pero con tu descaro dudo que alguien te haga caso, vamos linda cállate y bésame.-

.-no, suéltame, quiero volver a casa.-pidió poniendo sus manos en el pecho masculino, tratando se mover las piernas, pero era imposible, los fuertes muslos de Inuyasha se encontraban apresándola en el centro de su femineidad, enviando pequeñas descargas de placer con cada movimiento.

.-no te dejare, ya aceptaste ser la madre de mi hijo y no dejaremos la cabañas hasta que quedes embarazada.-interpuso Inuyasha introduciendo su largos dedos dentro de la pequeña blusa blanca.

.-pero te dije que para eso faltan diez días, y es muy probable que ya este embarazada, estas cambiado las condiciones del embarazo.-reclamo angustiada, pero con enojo.

.-no hubo ninguna condición, solo aceptaste y ya, ya es tarde para reclamos.-dijo él cubriendo su boca, para evitar una nueva protesta, dejándose llevar por el deseo que sentía por ella, ¿¡pero que diablos!? Nunca había sentido nada igual por ninguna mujer, ese deseo ferviente de estar con ella a cada segundo, Kagome era como esos afrodisíacos, que por muy tormentoso el resultado, siempre se requería de mas, y eso era precisamente lo que quería, la quería a ella y si para eso tendría que embarazarla y atarla a él de por vida, entonces que sus pensamientos se convirtieran en ley, por que lo iba a conseguir aun por encima de los deseo superfluos de ella.

--

Kagome abrió los ojos horas mas tarde, contrariada, miro a su alrededor sintiéndose algo perdida, al moverse una pequeñas contracción de sus músculos íntimos se contrajeron, deslizo la sabana de su cuerpo, espantada por saber que estaba desnuda, acordándose que a pesar de sus protestas Inuyasha le había hecho el amor por una largas horas y en posiciones que hasta ahora la hacían sonrojarse como una adolescente, por dios Inuyasha tenia mas poder en ella, de lo que se había imaginado.

.-que bueno que despertaste.-hablo Inuyasha admirándola desde el marco de la puerta.

Kagome se encogió de hombro parándose, sin importarle su desnude, iba a caminar hacia el baño, pero Inuyasha la detubo.

.- ¿Qué?-

.-vamos a conocer un manantial en un volcán cerca del castillo Sendai.-explico Inuyasha. Besándole el cuello.

.-tengo sueño.-dijo sin ánimos Kagome.

.-si, lo se, pero esto te gustara, deja de pelear conmigo kag, hace mucho no tenemos una vacaciones y quiero que la pasemos bien.-la mano de el se detuvo en uno de sus senos, haciéndola gemir y mirarlo de forma acusadora.

.-se me olvidaba que ahora en ves de tu amiga soy tu anegada amante… espérame un momento me cambiare.-

Inuyasha la detuvo, con un semblante frió, tormentoso como el aire que se expandía afuera de la cabaña.

.-ya no me disculpare por mi forma de ser, no había notado cuanto te avergüenzas de mi, después de todo, creo que nuestra amistad, no es tan sincera como pensábamos.- dijo caminado hacia el closet, escogiendo unos pantalones color hueso, con un sweater de lana y dándoselo a Kagome.

.- ¿a donde vamos? Dudo que con este clima tan frió se pueda ver nada mas que neblina.-contesto kagome cogiendo la ropa y evadiendo lo dicho.

.-al cráter Okama, esta un poco mas arriba, recorriendo un poco hacia el sur, allí podremos bañarnos a pesar del frió y la nieve, las agua termales nunca sufren ningún efecto en el tiempo frió.-la miro de arriba abajo, ayudándola a vestirse, entrecerrando los ojos, para no tumbarla en la cama de nuevo, le abrocho el sujetador y luego la ayudo a ponerse el sweater.

.-no, déjatelo suelto.-le ordeno al ver como ella intentaba amarrarse el cabello.

.-necesito que traigas mi maletas Inuyasha allí tengo varios libros.-pidió de pronto Kagome pensando que dos semanas con Inuyasha serian unos días interminables y tenia que tener algo en lo que concentrarse además de las caricias de el y las no tan aceptadas palabras sobre su amistad. Definitivamente debía poner los pies sobre la tierra.

.-esa cantidad innumerables de basura feminista, estoy llegando a la conclusión que eso solo hace a las personas mas entupidas, tu por ejemplo crees que por ser una mujer independiente y que cuida a un grupo de anciano, ya no merece un mejor futuro, por que esas porquería que consideras aprendizaje de un mundo moderno, ya te ha enmarco como una solterona en potencia.-

.-solo eres una machista como todos, por eso solo acusas a persona inteligente que tratan que las mujeres tengan los mismos derechos.-justifico enardecida Kagome.

.-soy una persona social, que no se deja llevar por un grupo de amargadas que no tienen a nadie que las quieran y quieren echar a perder a las que todavía tienen oportunidad… y no leerás un libro mas mientras estemos aquí, por que piensas que ni televisor instale, a ti hay que darte una sobredosis del mundo real, para que dejes de ser tan histérica.-

.-eres un manipulador insensible, que no ve el mundo tan solo a través de la falda de alguna mujer.-especto con furia caminando hacia la puerta sin notar la leve sonrisa en Inuyasha, que respiro con tranquilidad, a sabiendas que por lo menos ese punto de su amistad no esta quebrantada.

.-que espera date rápido quiero salir de aquí, aunque sea para mirar tu estupido cráter.-ordeno Kagome voceando como si él estuviera sordo.

.-eres una histérica.-murmuro en voz baja, pero conciente que ella le había leído los labios.

.-y tu un manipulador… hacemos una magnifica pareja.-dijo con sarcasmos Kagome, bajando las escaleras con cuidado.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta, teniendo ella que abrigarse más, por el fuerte viento que le pego a la cara como si fuera una bofetada, sintió las manos de Inuyasha, agradeciendo el gesto, incapaz de dar un paso por si sola, de pronto la idea de ver las aguas termales la desanimaron, no quería morir congelada en medio de la nada.

.-nunca dejaría que pasara eso.-escucho de pronto mirando como Inuyasha la sostenía y le pasaba las manos por los hombros en signo de protección.

.- ¿por que lo dices? No sabes lo que estaba pensando.-se quejo odiando la forma tan abierta que tenia para descubrir sus miedo, aunque el único secreto que nunca había adivinado era su amor por él, hasta ahora, se recordó con miedo.

.-no morirás congelada, siempre estas imaginándote la formas mas incoherentes de morir, además ya habíamos tenido esta conversación.-explico Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros. Subiendo en la jeepeta, conduciendo concentrado, esquivando uno que otro arbusto.

.- ¿Cuándo?, yo no me acuerdo de haber hablado de ello nunca.-quiso saber Kagome, sintiendo como la tranquilidad entre ellos tornaba mas amena.

.-fue en el campamento forestal, cuando tenias trece años, fue al tercer día cuando te dio fiebre y comenzaste a decir cada uno de tus secretos mas profundos.-Inuyasha la miro un instante sonriendo.-lo que nunca me pude sacar de la cabeza, era el deseo que tenias de ser besada por mi, para evitar ponerte una tanga, en un reto con Sango.-termino satisfecho, por que ella lo miraba estupefacta.

.-y nunca me lo contaste, estupido podrías haberme besado, por tu culpa tuve que ponerme esa porquería.-especto con enojo, agradeciendo a dios que para ese tiempo todavía no estaba enamorada de él, de solo pensarlo se le engrifaban todos los bellos del cuerpo, por que sin duda también le habría confesado que le amaba.

.-nena, puedo hacerlo ahora.-

.-ni lo intentes, hoy has sobrepasados mis limites, tengo todo el cuerpo adolorido, en zonas que a mi madre le daría un infarto.-

Inuyasha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, por ese motivo había elegido las aguas del volcán, por sus milagros curativos que provenían de los sulfuros de azufre.

.-estaremos solo, según tengo entendido, las aguas termales del volcán esta abierta para los turistas.-

.-lo se, pero en esta época del año están cerradas, además mande a Mioga a cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie.-explico encogiéndose de hombros.

.-pero tu no tienes ningún poder sobre eso… ¿por que no lo tienes? -dijo de pronto exaltada.

.-algo, tengo acciones, puedo tomar este tipo de decisiones y otras tantas.-

.-por que no me sorprende, un día cerrare los ojos y descubriré que eres el dueño del mundo.-bromeo ella.

.-no del mundo… pero de ti si.-le dijo mirándola fijamente, parqueando el auto en una llanura espesa, al pie de unas rocas que mostraban dos cuevas enormes y expedían vapores hacia el exterior.

--

**N/A:** se que últimamente estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, pero es que tengo demasiados compromisos que cumplir y estoy en una etapa de mi vida que necesita mucho tiempo, por lo que pido paciencia, no sean malitas, prometo intentar, actualizar mas rápido, pero es que tampoco tengo PC y por lo tanto estoy utilizando una prestada con ciertas condiciones, que no me deja para mucho tampoco.

Me alegra que hasta ahora le este gustando el fic, yo personalmente como escritora novata, me interesa mucho la opinión de ustedes. GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEW, GUAO, SON MUCHOS, JEJEJE.

Besos** ampis**


	8. un bebé

**Un hijo para mi mejor amigo**

_**Cáp.8 un bebé**_

Las aguas de la pequeña caverna le dio la bienvenida a los dos cuerpos desnudos, como si ese fuera su único propósito, apartar del mundo a aquellos dos seres del resto.

.-esto es muy bellos Inuyasha, ¡me encanta! -manifestó con alegría Kagome, sorprendida ante la maravillosa visión que tenían sus ojos.

.-me alegro que te guste… ven aquí.- la atrajo hacia su cuerpo desnudo, abrazándola en forma reconfortadota. Dios cuanto la amaba, pero cada vez que intentaba aproximarse un poco, ella huía de sus brazos.

.-si piensas que con esto me compras estás equivocado.-advirtió ella alejándose y mostrando con gracias sus senos bañados por el agua cristalina.- para eso hace falta una caja de bombones.-se burlo echándole agua en la cara.

Inuyasha solo la observaba entre juegos, delante de él estaba la niña, la Kagome dulce y amable, la que se desprendía de sus temores y permitía que el camino hacia ella fuera como miel. Pero él quería ver como cambiaba su cuerpo delante de sus ojos para dar acogida a su hijo, seguramente seria hermoso, tanto como ella.

.- ¡Inuyasha te estoy hablando! –reaccionó, cuando Kagome grito y se hundió en las aguas no tan profundas. Por un momento su cerebro se quedo paralizado, pero después comenzó a mirar el lugar donde ella salía sonriente. Y hay frente a sus ojos estaba la mujer mas loca que en sus vida había conocido.

.- ¡si vuelves hacer eso, te trancare nuevamente en la cabaña! -amenazo con voz neutra, nadando hacia ella.

.-y después dices que la aburrida soy yo.-

Inuyasha la apretó contra su cuerpo, arreglándole los cabellos que se le pegaban a la cara por el agua.

.-tienes que tener cuidado Kagome, piensa que ahora puedes estar encinta.-dijo él con calma.

.-estas un poco paranoico, con la poca prefundida del manantial dudo ahogarme para este siglo.-ironizo ella con una mueca besándolo en la mejilla, hasta llegar a su boca.

.-si, como todas les veces que tragaste un puñado de agua en la piscina infantil del centro de ancianos.-se burlo el entre besos.

.-esa piscina es resbalosa, además alguien tiene que cuidar a los nietos de los ancianos cuando hay reuniones familiares.-justifico ella.

.-pero tu ya no lo aras, cuando nos mudemos juntos tendrás otras tareas de la cual encargarte.-susurro contra sus labios con voz ronca.

Kagome arrugo el ceño, ante la terquedad e insistencia en lo de vivir juntos. No, nunca permitiría que su santuario sagrado, como ella llamaba a su apartamento, se convirtiera en una casa de citas.

.-si, como levantarme temprano para ir al acilo de ancianos, ir al periódico y redactar mis notas sobre el movimiento feminista en Japón, no permitir que tu conviertas mi apartamento en un circo… se me olvido algo.-pregunto con coquetería rozando sus senos del tórax firme de Inuyasha.

.-se te olvido los pañales del niño, nuestra habitación, poner mi ropa en tu clóset y dimitir de tu trabajo, mientras estés embarazada no trabajaras.-hablo Inuyasha en el mismo tono que ella había utilizado antes.

.-los pañales los acepto, pero mi clóset es muy pequeño, y no pienso dejar de trabajar solo por que tú lo quieras… estamos de acuerdo en todo.-Kagome trato de soltarse de su brazo, el agua calida y maravillosa estaba comenzando a enfriarse como su esperanza de que Inuyasha rectificara su opinión.

.- ¿te eh dicho ya que te quiero? -pregunto Inuyasha para cambiar de tema.

.-si, desde los once años, aunque en aquel tiempo eras algo patoso y feo.-dijo Kagome poniendo aire inocente.

.- ¿¡como que feo!? , yo siempre es sido atractivo, si todas las chicas me perseguían… menos tú.-recrimino mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.-ya te lo dije, eras muy feo, yo no tengo la culpa que las chicas tuvieran tan mal gusto.-

.-que buena amiga eras, y yo pensando que me ayudabas.-reprocho besándola en la barbilla, rozando la columna vertebral en forma descendente, hasta darle un pellizco en el glúteo izquierdo, haciendo que ella soltara un gruñido.

.- ¡Aush! Yo se que la verdad duele, pero se supone que es a ti quien tiene que dolerte.-se froto la parte afectada, sabiendo que le quedaría una marca.

.- ¿ya no te duele nada? -inquirió él seductoramente, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

.-si me duele donde me diste ese pellizco.-dijo soltándose de sus brazos, caminado hasta la orilla y saliendo del agua, buscando el sonido del celular que había escuchado hace unos momentos. Se arrodillo sobre la toalla donde estaban sus ropas. Sonriendo al cerciorarse que era el celular que supuestamente Inuyasha le había dicho que había dejado en Tokio.

.-suéltalo.- pidió Inuyasha. Kagome miro la pantalla, maldiciendo mentalmente, por el lindo mensaje que unas de las chicas o mejor dicho amantes le había escrito. Se lo paso a Inuyasha ocultando cualquier expresión que pudiera delatar sus celos. Maldito Inuyasha y ella de estupida pensando que estaban aislados del mundo, claro muy aislados ellos dos y las ochocientas mujeres más que hablaban con él a través del celular y como según leyó estaban esperándolo de los más impacientes a que él le resolviera sus pequeños problemitas de cama.

.- ¿que haces? -inquirió Inuyasha, cuando vio que Kagome comenzaba a vestirse, pero ella no le contesto, la agarro del brazo, para que lo mirara.

.-quiero irme a casa eso es todo, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos.-explico Kagome sajándose de su agarre, caminado hasta la salida, molesta con ella misma al olvidar la clase de vida que Inuyasha llevaba, pero como pudo pensar que él detendría su vida solo por que quería tener un hijo, después de todo solo la estaba utilizando como vientre ambulante.

.-kagome detente, tenemos que hablar sobre la chica del celular, eso fue solo….-pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

.-no te preocupes, no tienes que darme ninguna excusa, no somos mas que dos amigos que se acuestan juntos para tener un hijo, solo que hasta ahora se me estaba olvidando porque me trajiste aquí, no había pensado que tenias que dejar tu vida por esta ilusión de los amantes como tu nos llamas… quiero irme a casa ya no hay un propósito para seguir aquí.-termino ella agradeciendo que sus cabellos le tapaban los ojos, se volteo sin importar las suplicas de Inuyasha para que esperara, dos lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos y el impacto de la nieve al salir le dio de lleno en la cara, pero no quiso mirar atrás avanzó hasta la jeepeta y abrió con fuerza, temblando por que solo se había puesto los pantalones y una frágil franela. Prendió la calefacción y espero que Inuyasha llegara, prometiéndose que no volvería caer en un engañoso sueño de felicidad cuando estaba más que claro que ya eso no podía ser.

--

Las pequeñas vacaciones en las montañas se acabaron nada mas empezar, Inuyasha miro por las ventanas de su oficina, recordando que a pesar de que después de salir de las aguas termales, intento todo lo que pudo para aclarar la situación con Kagome, pero ella se mostraba evasiva y puso todo clase impedimento para evitar su contacto físico, argumentando que ya no era necesario. Miro una lista de condiciones que ella misma había escrito por si había quedado embarazada, desde la custodia compartida, hasta las visitas que serian exclusivamente cuando naciera el bebé. Apretó la mano en un puño, golpeando la pared con fuerza, ya hace un mes de eso y no tenia ninguna clase de noticia de un posible embarazo, si Kagome no quedaba embarazada se esfumaban todas sus posibilidades de estar con ella.

.- ¿por que te sangra la mano? -inquirió Miroku, que nada mas entrar vio la hilera roja sobre la mano.

.- ¡cállate a ti no te importa! -ordeno con mal humor sentándose en su escritorio.

.-que humor ya cásate, pobre Kagome enferma y además tener que aguantar a un ogro como tú.-murmuro Miroku meneando la cabeza.

.- ¿que kagome esta enferma? -pregunto ansioso Inuyasha.

.- con Sango pasábamos ayer frente al hospital y la vimos salir como preocupada, le preguntamos que le pasaba y dijo que solo fue a ver a un anciano del acilo que estaba interno… pero parecía rara…ella. ¿Inuyasha a donde vas tenemos reunión de la junta directiva? -grito Miroku cuando Inuyasha no le hizo caso y caminaba a paso acelerado directo al ascensor.

Quince minutos después Inuyasha estaba afuera del departamento de Kagome, tocando el timbre con exasperación, antes había ido al centro de ancianos y le habían dicho que Kagome tenía dos días de licencia médica, y esa cabezota no tuvo la idea de llamarlo.

.-kagome abre o tumbo la maldita puerta.-ordeno haciendo que varios de los vecinos salieran por el escándalo, pero al verlo solo lo saludaron y siguieron con lo que hacían. No sabia cuanto había tocado el timbre y para colmo ella cambio la cerradura unas semanas antes cuando él fue al apartamento.

.- ¿que ocurre Inuyasha? -inquirió una joven de cabellos negros y corto, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

El volteo y se encontró con Ayumi una de las amigas feministas de Kagome, lo que le faltaba otra tan retrograda como su querida amiga.

.- ¿tu sabes si Kagome esta? -inquirió sintiéndose estupido, por la mirada divertida.

.-si, estaba con ella hace unos momentos, ¿por que lo preguntas? -inquirió la joven enarcando una ceja y riendo divertida.

.-toca por mi para que me deje entrar.-ordeno de manera brusca alzándola y poniéndola enfrente de la puerta.

.- ¿¡entonces no quieres la llave!? -pregunto de pronto la joven sonriendo internamente.

.-dámela.-exigió él con brusquedad al darse cuenta de la burla descrita en la mirada, solo faltaba que Kagome le hubiera hablado de lo que hubo entre los dos. Espero con impaciente hasta que la joven saco la llave de su cartera. Arrebatándosela y abriendo la puerta sin prestarle atención a como Ayumi se alejaba sonriendo y le gritaba felicidades.

El apartamento estaba como siempre, con la luces apagadas, pero no se molesto en prenderlas, sabia de memoria el lugar en que estaba situada cada cosa, la llamo una vez y no obtuvo respuesta, raro porque a sabiendas que él estaba ahí hubiera salido para echarlo. La llamo de nuevo, caminando hasta su habitación que era el único lugar donde se percibía luz por una pequeña rendija de la puerta. Pero al entrar solo vio la cama desorganizada y la habitación sola, justo cuando salía furioso por pensar que era broma de la amiga de Kagome, miro hacia el baño y el corazón se le paralizo, cuando vio el cuerpo de Kagome tendido en el suelo, corrió hasta ella, arrodillándose y llamándola. Estaba muy pálida, demasiado frágil, para su gusto.

.-unm.-kagome abrió los ojos, buscando el penetrante olor que le llenaba las fosas nasales, se acordaba que fue al cuarto de baño a buscar algo y después que se había mareado, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, resentida por un fuerte dolor.

.-por fin despiertas, no me vuelvas hacer esto nunca mas.-kagome volteo la vista y horrorizada miro primero el inconfundible traje italiano color azul oscuro que llevaba Inuyasha. Se puso tensa cuando él se sentó en la cama y le acaricio con suavidad y lentitud la mejilla.

.- ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto nerviosa, por la sonrisa radiante que tenia en el rostro.

.-debe agradecer que el estuviera aquí señora, es inapropiado que este sola en las condiciones que usted se encuentra, por lo meno hasta que pase el primer trimestre.-Kagome miro mecánicamente al hombre que le sonreía y le pasaba un papel a Inuyasha, dios era un medico. El hombre se marcho con una sonrisa afable, murmurando que tenía que cuidarse de ahora en adelante. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no podía desmayarse en otro momento? Bajo la mirada incapaz de soportar la cara de felicidad en las iris ambarinas.

.-me dan ganas de darte una tunda, pero eso podría hacerle daño a nuestro bebé verdad cariño.-murmuro Inuyasha con cara de fascinación queriendo tocarle el vientre.

.-te iba a llamar hace tres días pero me dijeron que estabas de viaje y tu celular aparecía como ocupado.-murmuro ella recostándose y echando la cabeza en la almohada.

.-pero si te di un celular y me mantuve llamándote.-explico Inuyasha subiéndole la pequeña bata azul.

.-lo vote.-dijo simplemente sintiendo como las escurridizas manos se posaban en sus vientre. Suspiro y se llevo la mano a la cabeza, conciente que ya no había vuelta atrás. Disfrutando callada las pequeñas atenciones.

.-casi me da un infarto al encontrarte tirada en el piso.-la miro con un profundo suspiro.-no te toques te golpeaste la cabeza contra la bañera.-le explico frunciendo el ceño, al ver como se llevaba la mano nuevamente a la cabeza.

Kagome cerró los ojos, odiando aquella atmósfera plagada de tensión, aunque al parecer ella era la única que la sentía, pues Inuyasha estaba con una gran sonrisa mirando detenidamente su vientre, y ella muriéndose por dentro. Cálmate se dijo, después de todo ya había pensado en la posibilidad de estar embarazada, incluso había planeado actual como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, pero ahora que se enfrentaba a la verdad estaba horrorizada y con el alma quebrantada.

.-todavía estas mareada.-interrogo Inuyasha al verla mas débil aun. La vio asentir, subió a la cama y se acostó a su lado, quitándose los zapatos y la correa. Agarrando el delicado cuerpo femenino y acomodándola encima suyo, acunándola con delicadeza. Sorprendiéndose por escuchar unos pequeños sollozos.

.-tranquila estoy aquí contigo.-tan cerca pero tan lejos pensó Kagome al escucharlo, enterró su cabeza en el cuello masculino. Recordándose las interminables noches que Inuyasha iba a su casa cuando pequeños y se quedaban justo así, y al mismo ritmo que fueron creciendo, no importaba las circunstancias si alguno de los dos necesitaba hablar o simplemente ser oído por el otro Inuyasha la tomaba en sus brazos y pasaban hora en la misma posición y por esa malditas horas tan hermosas, fue que termino enamorándose de él y ahora estaba justamente igual. Otro sollozo escapo de su boca, sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo que la protegía del frió, pero no del sufrimiento.

.- ¿no quieres al bebé? -inquirió Inuyasha con un nudo en la garganta, mirando las pequeñas estrellas que curiosamente el había puesto para ella cuando decidió mudarse sola.

.- ¿como puedes preguntarme eso? -inquirió ella alzando el rostro y rebelando una mejillas empapada de lagrimas como seguramente estaría la camisa blanca de Inuyasha.-si lo quiero, solo estoy….

.-impresionada.-termino Inuyasha deduciendo los pensamientos de ella.

.-si, algo impresionada, solo eso.-no mentira, estaba asustada, dudaba mucho que pudiera tener un niño, que posteriormente le preguntaría por que su papá y ella no estaban junto y ese eran en lo mejor de los casos, no quería ni imaginar que le contestaría cuando apareciera su padre del brazo de otra mujer, de las tantas otras. Todo fue un error desde el principio, pero ya era tarde estaba embarazada y enamorada de su mejor amigo.

.- ¿segura? Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, los dos…los tres juntos, como una familia.-animo Inuyasha rozándole los labios con las yemas de los dedos, para después pegar su boca a los labios femeninos. Kagome se permitió disfrutar de una última caricia, solo esa se prometió y después pensaría en como volver a armar su maltrecho corazón, después de todo Inuyasha no tenia la culpa de que ella se hubiera enamorado sola.

.-si como una familia.-una familia que se besa sin ningún motivo pensó con ironía Kagome.

Horas mas tarde Inuyasha se despertó sintiendo un peso sobre su cuerpo, recordando que su amiga se había quedado dormida sobre su cuerpo y el había aprovechado tomar un descanso. Tenia días que no dormía, por la preocupación de que ella ya no quisiera verlo. Ensancho una sonrisa tierna, poniéndola boca arriba en la cama, saliendo despacio para ella que no despertara. El milagro que tanto había pedido había llegado y estaba en el vientre de Kagome, ahora ella no se alejaría de nuevo…

--

**N/A**: si ya se me tarde una eternidad… o eso me pareció a mi. Pero puedo jurar que se me hizo imposible escribir una sola línea, cada vez que me sentaba para actualizar, algo o alguien me interrumpía y como la PC es prestada tuve rogar más de una vez para que se condolieran de mi, jejeje, mi hermano algunas veces es duro ajaja, ese inútil si me escuchara.

El fic, ya esta progresando, ya la embarace, por que no tenia sentido que se llamara un hijo para ni mejor amigo, sin hijo no creen. Y bueno se que hay mucha inseguridad para ser los mejores amigos. Pero la amistad es como un baso de cristal que a la menor grieta amenaza por romperse, además quien dijo que uno no tiene secretos que ni para sus mejores amigos. Me baso en eso para escribir esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus review, estuve leyendo uno que me mandaron a las dos de la mañana, y me dio pena, por que se que las que siguen el fic se desesperan esperándome. Pido disculpa por ello, pero algunas veces se escapa de mis manos actualizar más pronto. Gracias chicas por sus ánimos.

Besos **ampis**


	9. Desaliento

**Un hijo para mi mejor amigo**

_**Cáp. 9 Desaliento**_

Aquello era placentero, sentía como alguien masajeaba su cuello y bajaba por el sendero de sus senos, hasta posar aquellas traviesas manos en su vientre.

.-Kagome despierta, tienes que comer.-se remeneo, pero al moverse se dio cuenta que era Inuyasha quien la llamaba.

.-no seas perezosa mujer.-repitió Inuyasha sin quitar sus expresión de ternura del rostro.

.-no quiero.-replico ella abriendo sus ojos con desgana, pero el olor de la comida avivaba sus sentidos.

.-tienes que comer, tienes horas durmiendo.-justifico Inuyasha sentándose en la cabecera de la cama y pasándole una bandeja llena de comida.

.- ¡¿dijiste horas?! -pregunto ella alarmada casi volteando la comida.-tengo que ir al asilo y después a la editorial.-continuo corriendo hacia el baño, quitándose el camisón.-¡OH Kouga!, se me olvido la cita que tenia con él.-gimió algo aturdida cepillándose los dientes.

.- ¿y para que tienes tu que verte con el estupido ese? -pregunto furioso Inuyasha.

.-para la muestra del anillo.-contesto ella abriendo la ducha.

.- ¿que anillo? -inquirió él mas irritado aun.

.-el de compromiso.-contesto ella, secándose y pasando al lado de Inuyasha.

.- ¡ven y explícame que diablos sucede!, por que estoy a punto de ir a buscar al idiota ese y hacer que su existencia pase a mejor vida.-pidió él quitándole la toalla y sentándola en la cama.

.- ¡pero se me hace tarde! -lo miro inquieta.-el anillo es para Ayame.-

Kagome se paro demasiado rápido y sintió como su cuerpo se tambaleaba.

.-creo que no me siento bien.-dijo cuando sintió como Inuyasha la sostenía y la sentaba en sus piernas.

.-eres una insensata.-murmuro en modo de reproche acostándola nuevamente en la cama.

.-se esta moviendo la cama Inuyasha.-dijo en un susurro, aforrándose a los hombros de él, tratando de no caerse de la cama.

.-no cariño, creo que no es la cama.-dijo suavemente Inuyasha sonriendo abiertamente.

.- ¡pero se mueve! -protesto con vehemencia, aforrándose con mas fuerza.

.-quédate en el medio kag, te prometo que no caerás.-Inuyasha la soltó tomando un pañuelo y mojándolo con agua, para después ponérselo en los ojos. Esperando hasta que vio como el color volvía al rostro de ella.

.-es mejor que comas algo y olvídate de Kouga que el resuelva sus problemas.-

.-pero le prometí ayudarlo a escoger un anillo para Ayame-replico ella levantando la cabeza pero Inuyasha volvió a recostarla.

.-en la condiciones que te encuentras no llegarías ni a la puerta antes de volver a desmayarte.-se burlo Inuyasha partiendo un trozo de queso y entrándoselo en la boca para que no hablara. Kagome le lanzo una mirada gélida, mientras masticaba con gusto el trozo de queso.

.-pobre de mi hijo con un padre tan abusivo como tú, debería haber aceptado a ese que…- pero Inuyasha le había entrado otro trozo de comida para callarla nuevamente. Hastiada ella le quito la bandeja y comenzó a comer en silencio, ignorando la mirada sujetiva que el tenia sobre su plano vientre. Era una agonía se dijo, sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecérsele. Pero ya era inevitable, no entendía lo que le pasaba pero sabia que la culpa era del diablo que tenia a su lado.

.- ¿que tienes? -pregunto con una sonrisa abrazándola.

.- ¡tú tienes la culpa -grito ella dejando de llorar.

.- ¿de que tengo la culpa? -inquirió Inuyasha con serenidad.

.-no se.-susurro kagome, comenzando a comer de nuevo, haciendo que Inuyasha emitiera un suspiro hondo. Tal vea eran las hormonas, por que Kagome no era tan histérica como se mostraba ahora.

.- ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer? -pregunto ella cambiando la conversación.

.-tenia, pero debía averiguar los rumores que me llegaron por ahí de que habías ido al hospital.-contesto Inuyasha retirándole la bandeja vacía.

.-entonces ya puedes irte, yo tengo que salir también.-anuncio como mentira Kagome, sintiendo como el estomago se le revolteaba, era un hecho que se quedaría el día entero en cama pero por nada del mundo se tragaría a Inuyasha volviéndola loca todo el día.

.- ¡OH si que vas a salir! -dijo Inuyasha calmado saliendo de la habitación. Kagome escucho el sonar del juego de llaves. Se sostuvo de la pared y al llegar a la sala lo maldijo en todos los idiomas posibles. No de nuevo. él había cerrado la puerta con llave.

.- ¿que demonios crees que haces? -inquirió sin ánimos de discutir.

.- ¿es que no puedes quedarte en la cama como una persona sensata? -pregunto Inuyasha sin contestar a su reclamos.

.- ¿si me quedo en cama hasta que me sienta mejor te iras? -pregunto esperanzada. Pero él movió al cabeza negativamente.

.- ¡no soportare esto nueve meses! -murmuro con mal genio ella.

.-tonterías solo bastara con que te haga el amor otra vez.-contesto Inuyasha ya a su lado y alzándola en sus fuertes brazos.

.-ni lo intentes, ya implantaste tu semilla recuerdas.-dijo ella señalándose el vientre.

.-pero según estuve leyendo necesitas unas cuantas semillas mas para hacer que el parto sea mas soportable.-le susurro midiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.-y como padre tengo ese deber que cumplir.-termino cruzando hasta la cama.

.-entonces soportare los dolores con valentía.- aseguro ella tratando de alejarlo, pero con lo débil que estaba, sus protestas no duraron mucho

.-tonterías cuando estas en mis brazos tu valentía se resume a nada.-susurro Inuyasha dejándola nuevamente en la cama.

.-si lo que tu digas, lo que tu ahhh.-dijo Kagome tapándose un bostezo con la mano.

.-el embarazo te ha puesto muy floja.-murmuro Inuyasha tapándola con una corcha.

.-te quiero Inuyasha, aunque seas un idiota.-balbució ella cerrando los ojos, haciendo que a él le palpitara una vena en la sien.

.-y yo te amo Kagome, ¿cuando lo aceptaras sin rechazarme? - le pregunto sabiendo que ella estaba profundamente dormida. ¿Por que todo tenia que ser tan difícil con ella?, se preguntaba algo cansado. Kagome era la única que lo conocía realmente y lo aceptaba tal como era. Pero se negaba a llevar su amistad a un segundo plano, aunque ya había adelantado un amplio terreno, no se conformaba con solo unas visitas, quería más, la quería a ella y a su hijo sin intermediaciones, sin tira y aflojes, quería una casa para los tres.

.-unmm, yo también te amo.-murmuro de pronto ella haciendo que Inuyasha se quedara tieso de la impresión. Para después sonreír abiertamente, sabiendo lo que significaba esa revelación. Comprendiendo que no todo estaba tan perdido. Se le quedo mirando para después levantarse de la cama y tomar el teléfono, lo que necesitaba ahora era a la persona que sobornaba a Kagome y esa era Sango.

Varias semanas después Kagome tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, miraba incrédula las maderas de sus apartamento, ni si quiera podía sentarse en el comedor, ¿como diablos habían llegado aquellas insufribles termitas a su casa? Pero lo mas irracional, era que habían aparecido de la nada y ahora existía una colonia entera destruyendo su casa.

.-cálmate Kagome, no es tan malo como parece.-dijo Sango sonriendo levemente.

.-no te burles de mi, ¿donde viviré ahora? -pregunto con inquietud, terminando de organizar su ropa. Miro de reojo como su madre estaba en la sala hablando con Inuyasha. Un escalofrió subió por su columna vertebral ante aquella linda amistad. Claro que no era tonta, estaba claro que Inuyasha había organizado todo para destruir su apartamento y obligarla a irse con él y lo peor de todo era que su abuelo al enterrarse del embarazo daba por hecho que se casarían. Se miro al espejo pensativo, antes los cambios que se notaban levemente en su cuerpo.

.-eres tan ciega como un topo cuando te pones irracional.-murmuro Sango haciendo que Kagome entornara los ojos.

.- ¿y según tu que es lo que tengo que ver? -pregunto cerrando la puerta para que no la escucharan.

.-y además eres una terca, no sabes cuantas mujeres desearían estar en tu lugar.-comenzó Sango con calma, meneando la cabeza negativamente.-pero aquí estas tu negándote a una posibilidad con el hombre que has amado durante tantos años, solo por unas cuantas chicas que no te llegan ni a los talones. ¡Despierta de una vez Kagome!-exclamo con exasperación.

.-para ti y todos es fácil, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar comprendería que no es así. Inuyasha solo se siente un poco presionado por lo del bebé, al parecer no pensó bien las cosas cuando me propuso tenerlo. Pero ahora no deja de acosarme. Y con respecto a las maniáticas esas, no es mi culpa que el señor se la de de don Juan y no pueda poner un alto a las chifladas esas.-dijo con un mohín. Caminando hacia el baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría, ya era una rutina que había adoptado en su vida, que la ayudaba con las náuseas. Se apoyo en el lavado y cerro los ojos.

.-sabes muy bien que si tu quisieras esas mujeres desaparecerían de una vez y para siempre. El solo quiere escuchar que tu lo amas.-dijo Sango sorprendiendo a Kagome, llamando al susodicho por que de repente Kagome se había puesto pálida.

Kagome alzo la vista hacia la puerta donde Inuyasha ya asomaba la cabeza. ¿Seria posible que ellos dos tuvieran un futuro juntos?

.-solo tiene náuseas Sango.-explico el ambarino. Dándole a Kagome unas cuantas cerezas verdes y sonriendo a la futura madre. Kagome aparto la mirada y se dedico a comer las pequeñas frutas, por lo menos él había encontrado una pequeña cura para sus nauseas.

.- ¡¿estaría mejor si supiera como fue que llegaron esas termita a mi casa?! -especto la azabache dándole una mirada recriminatoria a los dos.

.-deja de preocuparte por eso mujer, ya remodele mi apartamento para que te acomodes y mande el resto de tus pertenecías a la casa de tu madre.-dijo Inuyasha, mirando como Sango salía para dejarlos solos.

.-esto no será buena idea, creo que será mejor que alquiler un casa a si no te molesto.-trato ella de justificarse. Eres una miedosa se dijo internamente. No creía poder soportar vivir con él y privarse de tenerlo en su cama.

.-tonterías ya arregle todo incluso aparte una de las habitaciones que no usaba para cuando llegue nuestro hijo.-explico acariciándole la nuca y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Incapaz de seguir conteniéndose más tiempo. Quería hacerle el amor, y hacerla olvidar todas sus dudas.

.-no hagas eso Inuyasha no es propio.-quiso apelar ella, pero su cuerpo no quería alejarse del calor que le provocaba aquellas suaves caricias.

.- ¿y por que no es propio? -inquirió él, deteniéndose en el cuello y al mismo tiempo desabotonándole la blusa, masajeado con exquisita lentitud uno de los senos, haciendo que ella emitiera un quejido ronco.

.-no hagas eso.-repitió ella sin contestar a la pregunta. Su concentración estaba en como sus senos se inflamaban por cada roce. Rayos maldito fuera por saber como tocarla. Aquella tortura era insoportable, rodeo el cuello masculino con sus brazos.

.-kagome hija… ¡up perdón! -dijo la señora haciendo que los dos se separaran.

.- ¿que ocurre mamá? -pregunto Kagome con impaciencia.

.-venia a avisarles que ya el camión de la mudanza llego, yo me adelantare con el, mientras ustedes siguen…siguen con lo que tenían.-termino guiñándole un ojo a Inuyasha.

.-me gusta la idea de tu madre.-susurro Inuyasha besándola superficialmente para después entrelazar sus mano con la de ella para que lo siguieran.

Kagome por su parte se mantuvo callada en el trayecto hacia la casa de Inuyasha, lo miraba de reojo y luego concentraba su mirada hacia las calles por donde pasaban. Desde que sango le había dicho que el esperaba que ella aclarara su sentimiento y eso la hacia sentirse mas insegura que antes.

.-Kagome, te estoy hablando, ven sal.-llamo Inuyasha sacándola del auto y dirigiéndola hacia un escaparates, donde se mostraban a través de la vitrinas de cristal, una cunita de ébano antiguo, con tallados de árboles.

.- ¡es perfecta Inuyasha!, vamos a comprarla.-dijo entrando a la tienda y caminando directamente hasta la cuna.

.-sabia que te gustaría, sabes que esa es…-pero se quedo callado cuando ella devolvió su mirada y volvió a esa actitud conservadora y pensativa.

.-es la misma que veía cada tarde cuando regresaba del asilo.-se enderezo y lo abrazo.-gracias esto es muy especial para mi, no se que haría sin ti Inuyasha, yo te am…te aprecio mucho.-rectifico al ultimo minuto. El noto el cambio y la confusión, pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz. Pagaron el mueble y compraron varios juguetes y algunas ropas que Kagome iba eligiendo. Justo cuando se retiraban una mujer de cabellos castaños y cuerpo esbelto y estilizado entro y se hecho a los brazos de Inuyasha besándolo en los labios de manera mimosa. Kagome se quedo estática, agarrándose de él mostrador por la debilidad que se apodero de su cuerpo, espero paciente hasta que la mujer se separo de él, pero Inuyasha solo sonreía como si hubiera visto una alucinación. Ahora entendía cuanto le dolía verlo con otra, pero lo que mas le dolía era que al parecer su presencia se resumía a ser una pared más, una pared embarazada y con sueños tontos.

.- ¿se siente bien señora? -pregunto el vendedor al ver su palidez. Ella con el valor suficiente mostró una sonrisa algo seca.

.-si gracias, podría traerme un poco de agua.-pidió volteando su mirada cuando las iris ambarinas buscaron sus ojos.

.-Inuyasha te extrañe tanto, desapareciste y no me llamaste cuando prometiste que lo harías.-reprocho la castaña, volteándole el rostro, para llamar su atención nuevamente. Pero él se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió hacia Kagome que evitaba su mirada.

.- ¿te sientes mal? -pregunto tocándole la mejilla y notando la palidez.

¿Que si se sentía mal?, mal era poco. Quería golpearse contra la roca mas dura y así dejar de ser estupida. Solo hace unos escasos minutos estaba cuestionando su posición y pensaba darse por fin una oportunidad con él. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de ello, estaba tan claro que en cada esquina Inuyasha tendría a una mujer para satisfacer su ego y ella solo servia como la madre de su hijo.

.-estoy perfecta, solo algo sedienta.-respondió con indiferencia. Tomando el agua que el dependiente le traía.

.- ¿quien es tu amiga Inuyasha? -pregunto con voz melosa la mujer poniendo la mano en su hombro y mirando a Kagome con superioridad, analizando los pantalones algo gastados y la blusa sencilla que esta tenia, haciendo una mueca, para después sonreír a Inuyasha.

.-ella es Kagome una…-

.-amiga, simplemente una simple amiga.-contesto Kagome sin inmutarse, sosteniendo la mirada de la castaña.

.-ah, y yo soy…-comenzó a decir la mujer, pero Kagome volvió a interrumpirla.

.-no te preocupes en presentarte, después de todo no me acordaría de tu nombre… es que Inuyasha tiene tantas amigas que es imposible recordar a cada una con la que él sale.-dijo mirando al susodicho para después caminar hasta el vendedor.- ¿podría utilizar su baño? -pregunto con el estomago alborotado por las nauseas, pero hizo todo lo posible por no mostrar ninguna expresión. El hombre la guió hasta el cuarto de baño.

Vomito hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba, como pudo se lavo la cara y se enjuago la boca. Unos toques en la puerta la despertaron de sus pensamientos. Pero ya sabia quien era. Si Inuyasha solo la monitoreaba para que el bebé estuviera bien ¿y a eso Sango llamaba amor? , no… eso no era amor. Ya ni siquiera podría llamarle amistad. Tal vez el descubrimiento de un romance fugaz con un premio de por medio pero nada mas.

.- ¡Kagome ábreme! -ordeno impaciente Inuyasha con unos fuertes golpes en a puerta.

Se miro al espejo, por lo menos el esfuerzo de vomitar había otorgado a sus mejillas algo de color, se seco la cara y abrió la puerta, encarándolo sin ánimos.

.- ¿podemos irnos? -pidió, pero la mano de él la detuvo cuando iba a salir.

.-lo que viste fue un error Kagome, Suri no significa nada para mi, y el beso tampoco significo nada, tu sabes que yo no haría nada que te lastimara.-explico Inuyasha con angustia.

.-no tienes por que darme explicación Inuyasha, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras.-contesto caminado a paso lento, con las esperanzas medio muertas.

Al verla tan frágil, supuso que estaba descompuesta. Dejo la explicación para después. Era obvio que Kagome no le había creído. Pero ya se encargaría de demostrarle que ella era la única que le importaba.

-----------------------------

**N/A**: hola chicas, se que me eh tardado mas de lo razonable en publicar, pero digamos que en mi linda vida existen cosas mas importantes que no puedo dejar por nada, por mas que ame Inuyasha y sus personajes. Esta y las próximas actualizaciones ya están hechas, incluso hasta hice el final, pero la cuestión es que estoy o estaré de reposo medico nuevamente. Lo digo así por que no soy yo quien subirá la actualización, si no que le pedí a una prima que me la subiera a fanfiction. Por lo tanto cualquier duda por favor mándenme un review y lamento las molestia. Pero es que estoy de reposo post-parto y créanme no estoy para otra cosa que atender a mi hijo.

Muchas gracias por los cariñosos y hermosos review, me llenan el alma de alegría.

Cuídense y sonrían mucho jejje.

Besos** ampis**


	10. Sinceridad

**Un hijo para mi Mejor Amigo.**

_**Cáp.10 sinceridad**_

Inuyasha suspiro con desgana, mientras miraba a Kagome pasearse por el apartamento, arreglando los últimos detalles de la habitación que había elegido para quedarse. Quería gritar y ordenarle que no era necesario, que el la quería en su cama, como debía ser. Pero la realidad era otra. Kagome se mostraba fría y evasiva y ni siquiera le dejaba explicarle o pedirle perdón por el beso de la tienda.

Se apresuro a quitarle la pesada caja de las manos, mirándola con ojos entornados. Pero Kagome tan solo se encogió de hombros y aparto su mirada con indiferencia. Al parecer la mala suerte se convertía en rutina en su vida.

.-iré a comprar algo de comer, ¿quieres algo en particular? -inquirió escudriñando con sus ojos algún indicio de que no lo odiaba, pero ella nuevamente volteo la cara y siguió acomodando sus pertenencias.

.-lo que pidas estará bien.- respondió incomoda y cansada, lo que menos quería era comer, tenia un nudo en el estomago, pero sabia que nada tenia que ver con su embarazo.

.- ¡segura!… ¿algún antojo? -pregunto con tono suave, agarrando un sedoso mechón azabache entres sus dedos.

.-segura.-mascullo incomoda, alejándose nuevamente de él.

Inuyasha maldijo en su mente y salio cerrando la puerta tras de él. Era imposible penetrar esa dura barrera de frialdad en la que Kagome había cubierto sus sentimientos. Miro la habitación sintiéndose culpable por notarla tan frágil. Cogió el teléfono para hacer mejor el pedido a domicilio. Ordeno todo lo que ella regularmente comía y otros comestibles que según él, ella necesitaría, había notado el cambio en la dieta alimenticia, pero también había notado que vomitaba la mitad de lo que comía y eso lo tenía preocupado. Estaba decidido a primera hora del día siguiente le concertaría una sita para un ginecólogo. Si ella no fuera tan testaruda de seguro ya estarían casados y gozando de sus vidas juntos.

Kagome admiraba su nueva habitación, le había quedado parecida a la de su casa, pero no era lo mismo, allí se sentía una intrusa, a decir verdad siempre se ha sentido así con todo lo que refiera a la vida intima de Inuyasha. Temiendo salir mas lastimada por escuchar o notar cualquier detalle que concurriera a inducir que todo lo que se decía de Inuyasha era verdad. Por que aunque ella siempre estaba en primera fila para ser testigo de lo mujeriego que era, nunca se había atrevido meterse más allá de lo necesario. Pero ahora estaba hundida hasta el fondo y con alguien que posiblemente ya no fuera tan amigo, diablos, ya ni siquiera sabia que eran. Pero le dolía… le dolía en el alma que él no la respetara ni un segundo para tirarse a una fulana enfrente de ella.

Sabia que no podía seguir así y tampoco que aguantaría mucho tiempo viviendo cerca de Inuyasha y rechazarlo, era una estupida enamorada. La única solución era ocuparse de su vida y volver al trabajo aunque fuera solo al asilo. Tendría que renunciar a la editorial hasta encontrarse con fuerzas para volver a organizar las actividades de apoyo para las mujeres y los nuevos libros que estaba escribiendo. Hizo una breve llamada a Eric, para que la notificara del estado de los suministros médicos de los ancianos, y también del equipamiento que hacia falta para la nueva sala de terapia para los inválidos, tras anotarlo todo se despidió y decidió que ya era hora de comer algo, había notado que cuando tenia nauseas era como si el bebé le reclamara por alimento. Solo esperaba que aquello pasara rápido.

Inuyasha preparaba la mesa, cuando la vio salir, le indico que se acercara y ella lo hizo sin rechistar una palabra. Durante el almuerzo se instalo un incomodo silencio, donde Kagome solo miraba la comida y tragaba sin ganas lo poco que no le caía mal.

.-hice una cita con un ginecólogo, para mañana.-anuncio Inuyasha.

.-mañana iré al asilo, pero puedo ir en la tarde.-aviso ella alejando el plato vació.

.- ¡no iras! -dijo apretando los dientes Inuyasha.

.-aclaremos esto de una vez Inuyasha….-ella suspiro y tomo aire para después continuar.- por que seas el padre de mi hijo no te da el derecho de inmiscuirte en mi vida como lo estas haciendo, estoy cansada de que me ordenes lo que debo hacer o no, creo que soy lo bastante adulta para saber como llevar mi vida.-termino fulminándolo con la mirada.

.-no eres lo bastante adulta si pones primero un trabajo a una cita para el control del embarazo.-recrimino Inuyasha, tomándola de la mano, evitando así que ella se fuera.

.-si tienes razón, soy una estupida al permitirte entrar en mi vida mas de lo necesario.-le grito ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, lo odiaba a él, por engañarla, se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil y no superar sus sentimientos.

.-OH, no lo harás, ¡estoy alto de que te alejes de mí!, mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que te pasa en realidad es que no soportas la idea de que aquella mujer me besara, estas muertas de celo… mírame y dime que no me amas.- le reto apresándola contra él, evitando cualquier evasiva de parte de ella.

.-suéltame, no tienes derecho a preguntarme tonterías, fue un error venir aquí, odio esta casa, odio que trates de consentirme y me trates como una niña, odio vomitar a todas horas y odio amar a un cretino sin sentimientos como tú.-grito ella forcejeando por zafarse de aquellos venditos brazos que la tenían apresada contra él. Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazo permitiendo que ella llorara hasta desahogarse, acariciando lánguidamente los cabellos, mientras ella seguía empapando su camisa. Cuando Kagome dejo de hipar despego la cabeza de su hombro y lo miro con resentimiento, pero aun así el no dejo de sonreírle.

.-te odio.-repitió Kagome.

.-yo también te amo.-dijo el uniendo sus labios a los de ella, provocando que ella abriera la boca instintivamente y dejara que su lengua se mezclara con la de ella, en una caricia única, que solo el uno con el otro comprendían.

.- ¿que haces? -inquirió Kagome con un suspiro cuando el tiro los plato al suelo y limpio la mesa, para después subirla a ella y perderse entre sus piernas.

.-voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo cariño.-explico agarrándola por la cintura para apretarla mas hacia si.

.-no lo hagas.-susurro ella con voz ahogada, empujándolo para que se separara. Sabía que si seguía así, sufriría todavía mas.

.-si lo are, mi paciencia se esta esfumando Kagome y tu falta de confianza solo hace que empeoren la cosas.-recrimino tumbándola nuevamente de espalda sobre la mesa, bajando su cuerpo delicadamente sobre el de ella. Tomando sus labios suavemente, mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos los pezones por encima de la ropa. Recorriendo con sus labios la barbilla hasta el cuello chupando a su antojo. Sintiendo como la respiración de ella se hacia entrecortada.

.-Inuyasha para.-pido ella con voz ahogada tratando de no gemir, pero sentir como las poderosas piernas masculinas se centraban entre sus muslos balanceándose una y otra vez, hacia que sus hormonas se alborotaran. Trato de alzar los brazos pero eran apretados hacia la mesa por unas de las manos de Inuyasha.

.-no lo are… me gustas Kagome, siempre me has gustado, desde el primer día que te vi con ese horrible vestido, cuando estabas en el laboratorio de química.-susurro Inuyasha mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras una risa ronca y aturdidora se escuchaba en su cerebro. La otra mano desabotonaba la camisa, masajeado inconstantemente sus senos. Dios tenía los senos demasiados sensibles por el embarazo, el mínimo contacto hacia que sus puntas le dolieran y al mismo tiempo se llenaran de placer.

.- pero nosotros no nos conocimos en el laboratorio de química.-respondió Kagome ahogando un gemido cuando él volvió a mover sus caderas, frotándose con insensible intención contra su intimida aun cubiertas por lo pantalones.

.-lo se, pero fue ahí que te vi la primera vez, tan pequeña como una flor a punto de abrirse… me tenias loco, siempre fuiste un imposible kagome.-respondió besándola nuevamente en los labios. Aflojando el agarre en los brazos femeninos. Kagome abrió la boca permitiendo que por fin sus lenguas se mezclaran, el mordisqueó, y saboreo todo lo que ella le daba.

Unos minutos después Inuyasha la había liberado de sus ropas dejándola desnuda y alborada por una tranquilidad que era difícil de describir. Escucho como el arrojaba las ropas al suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sentía como la miraba. Por primera vez en su vida estaba asustada y tranquila.

.-abre los ojos amiga mía, dime si miento cuando que te digo que te amo.-pido el recorriéndole una pierna con un dedo, subiendo hasta sus muslos, abriendo la palma de la mano y acariciándole los leves rizos entre sus piernas. Mirándola, esperando por aquella mirada que dijera que confiaba en él, cuando vio las lágrimas derramarse por los costados de sus ojos, supo que ya no había más impedimentos. Siguió su recorrido hasta situarse en el vientre, bajando su boca hasta allí besando una y otra vez.

.-Inuyasha.-lo llamo ella, acariciándole la cabeza, con los ojos atentos por cada roce.

.- ¿sabes que te amo? -repitió Inuyasha, abriéndole las piernas, tomándola de las caderas, satisfecho por como ella asentía y se aferraba de sus brazos con fuerza. Incitándolo con sus movimientos, envolviéndole las caderas con sus piernas, haciendo que la punta de su miembro entrara en ella.

.- ¡Ámame! -exclamo ella atrayéndolo con sus piernas, haciendo que empujara un poco mas adentro de ella. Apretó los dientes por el calor que envolvía su miembro, sentía como ella se contraía en torno a el, apremiándolo por el placer que le daba.

.-el bebé.-murmuro Inuyasha, acordándose que tenia que tener cuidado. Pero Kagome envolvió mas fuerte la llave sobre sus caderas, empujándolo hasta que entro completamente en ella.

.-el esta bien.-lo tranquilizo arqueándose para besarlo, mientras movía las caderas contra él, apretando fuertemente sus uñas en la fornida espalda. Besándolo en el cuello, la barbilla y mordisqueando la oreja como Inuyasha había hecho con ella. Inuyasha no aguanto más y atrajo su boca, para besarla con hambre, embistiéndola de forma suave pero profunda, alzándola. Haciendo que quedara semi-sentada sobre sus caderas, agarrándole la nuca y sosteniéndola por la espalda, cuando las envestidas se volvían rápido.

.-quiero mas Inuyasha… Ámame.-balbució con incoherencia, con sus boca sobre la de él.

El la recostó nuevamente en la mesa, introduciéndose una y otra vez en ella, mirando fascinado como los ojos de Kagome brillaban y lo miraban con amor.

.-si… te amo kagome, eres mi mayor tesoro.- dijo Inuyasha recostando su cuerpo sobre ella, cerrando los ojos ante la conmoción que se apoderaba de sus cuerpo. Kagome lo introducía en su cuerpo y se apretaba en torno a el de manera deliciosa. La sentía retorcerse y sollozar, clavándole las uñas aun más profundamente en la espalda. Pero su concentración estaba en los senos, lamiendo las aureolas color oscuro, tirando con sus dientes. El aliento calido de ella le golpeaba los oídos con los gemidos entrecortados, provocando que su excitación aumentara. Introdujo totalmente su pene en ella, esfumándose cualquier pensamiento coherente, kagome acompaño su orgasmo aferrándose a su espalda, mientras el la aplastaba incapaz de moverse.

A Kagome le pareció una eternidad volver en si, solo escuchaba el rápido latir del corazón de Inuyasha sobre el suyo propio. Ya no tenia ninguna duda de que el la amara y no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad.

.-esa sonrisa es muy extraña.-murmuro Inuyasha levantándola con cuidado, para después deshacer la unión, besándola con fruición en los labios.

.- ¿en serio? -inquirió ella poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello, cuando fue alzada en volandas.

.-es primera vez que te la veo… ¿que estas planeando mi amor? -pregunto Inuyasha, conduciéndola al cuarto de baño.

.-es un secreto mió… tal vez algún día te lo cuente.-contesto ella adorando como el la besaba en el cuello.

.-sabes que eres la única mujer importante en mi vida.-dijo, abriendo la puerta del baño, mientras ella asentía.- nunca dudes de que te amo, tenia miedo que no me correspondieras, a decir verdad mi mayor terror era verte en brazos de otro hombre, pero tu pequeña quisquillosa no te dabas cuenta.-reprocho sentándola en la bañera sobre él.

.-mentiroso, siempre estabas rodeado de mujeres, solo ahí que recordar la confianza de la rubia en la tienda para saber que tu no me querías mas que como amiga.-recrimino muerta de celos. Inuyasha sonrió, lavándole las piernas con una esponja.

.-es tu culpa… aunque para ser sincero, desde que te conocí, quise llamar tu atención, pero tu solo me querías como amigo, eras un tormento a tiempo completo… pero también una tortura, por eso comencé a salir con chicas, pero a ti te daba igual… incluso llegue a pagarle a muchas de ellas para que te dieran celos, pero tu pequeño topo, eres igual de ciega que testaruda.- le advirtió Inuyasha cuando ella ladeo el rostro para mirarlo.

.-lo siento, pensé que nunca me aceptarías, creo que siempre estuve enamorada de ti, pero parecías tan feliz con tu vida, que prefería mantenerme en puerto seguro.-confeso ella.

.-hemos sido unos tontos… pero ahora no te me vas a escapar.-advirtió Inuyasha acariciándole el vientre.

**N/A**: rayos esta vez si se me fue el tiempo, la razón se suponía que mi prima me haría el favor de subir este y el otro capitulo que ya era el final, pero no se todavía como fue que se le borro las actualizaciones y yo con lo ocupada que estaba no me asegure de grabarlo en el disco duro, la cuestión es que después que uno hace los capítulos finales, da rabia perderlos y mas rabia aun por que cuando me puse a escribir de nuevo no me salían como al principio, por eso tarde tanto y por mi bolita de carne (hijo), que me tenia solo para el.

El próximo Capitulo es el ultimo, comenzaré otra Historia pronto, pero primero quiero asegurarme que no me pasen tantos contratiempos como con esta, por que aunque ustedes no lo crean, llegue a escribir con dolores de parto.

Cuídense y gracias por los Review, cuando los repase para leer los nombres, me emocione de todo el apoyo que me han dado con el fic. Me quito el sombreo con ustedes, son extraordinarias chicas, muchas gracias.

Besos **ampis.**


	11. un hijo

Un Hijo para mi Mejor Amigo

Cáp. 11 un hijo

Kagome no podía creer que hubiera aceptado ponerse un vestido cuando tenia una barriga tan grande, pero Inuyasha el muy astuto la engaño sobornándola con chocolates, y es que mujer en su estado no sucumbe ante un rico y apetitoso chocolate. Y ahí estaba, enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo, siendo movida de aquí para allá, por las torturadas mas grandes que conocía. Léanse Sango y su madre. Como era posible que no se dieran cuenta que la barriga le pesaba, la espalda le dolía, pero no, allí estaba con un vestido verde, mientras Inuyasha la miraba de arriba a bajo, suelte para él, por que ella ya no podía verse los pies.

.-te ves hermosa.-elogio Inuyasha rodeándole la abultada barriga con sus brazos. Besándola con admiración.

.- ¿no podemos ir a casa? -inquirió algo malhumorada Kagome.

.- ¿esta cansada? -pregunto sonriente Inuyasha moviendo sus mano, para percibir el movimiento del bebé.

.-no me pondré ese vestido Inuyasha… ¿es que no puedo ir en franela? - pregunto Kagome haciendo una mueca, por la fuerte patada del bebé.

.-iras con ese vestido, recuerdas que tire toda tu vieja y descompuesta ropa.-dijo él moviendo la mano hacia abajo.

.- ¡mamá!… ¿todavía me queda una caja con ropa en tu casa? -pregunto esperanzada Kagome.

.-y esa no fue la que Inuyasha nos mando a votar.-interrumpió Sango con inocencia.

.-eh, si, lo siento hija, pero mi yerno tiene razón, tus gustos son horrible.- sermoneo la mujer mayor.

Kagome bajo los hombros derrotada, estaba claro que su vida había sido absorbida completamente.

.- ¡carajo! -grito ella, apretando los dientes, atrayendo la atención de los demás clientes.

.-patea fuerte… ese es mi hijo.-murmuro Inuyasha ganándose una colérica mirada por parte de ella.

.-quisiera que fuera a ti al que te pateara.-argumento ella soltando el aire.

.-lo se.- admitió Inuyasha sacando la tarjeta de crédito y pasándosela a la vendedora.

.-no quiero ir a esa fiesta Inuyasha, recuerdas que soy un desastre en ellas, que tengo dos pies izquierdos y que a demás detesto pararme como una idiota sonriéndole a un montón de gente que no conozco, además estoy hinchada… hinchada y cansada.- suspiro Kagome derrotada por la sonrisa burlona en la boca de Inuyasha.

.-iras ya esta decidido cariño… o prefieres que este solo junto a un montón de chicas hambrientas… ausch.-protestó Inuyasha sobandose el brazo por el golpe que kagome le había dado.

.-esta bien iré… insensible eres un… ¡ahh! -kagome dejo el reproche y se esforzó por respirar.

.- ¡te encuentras bien? -inquirió preocupado Inuyasha.

.-si… ya paso, estoy bien.-aseguro ella, al ver como Inuyasha se había puesto pálido. El bebé había estado con muchos movimientos desde hace dos días, pero el doctor aseguro que era normal y que todavía faltaban unos días para que se cumplieran los nueve meses, y desde entonces Inuyasha estaba ansioso y nervioso, pobre, lo comprendía perfectamente por que ella se sentía igual.

.-creo que es mejor que nos ausentemos de la fiesta.- sugirió preocupado Inuyasha, rodeándola con sus brazos.

.-es muy importante que tu asistas Inuyasha, el proyecto fue un éxito gracias a ti y no me lo perdería por nada.-aclaro orgullosa al recordar que meses atrás Inuyasha con sus innovaciones creo un nuevo celular que estaba revolucionando el concepto de la tecnología, por ser el primero con imágenes holográficas. y justo ese día se daría un cóctel para la presentación en el mercado.

.- ¿segura?…. puedes quedarte en casa.-

.-ahh que tierno.-suspiro una de las empleadas de la tienda, haciendo que kagome la taladrara con la mirada y los demás rieran nerviosos.

.-por nada del mundo te dejare solo querido.-explico Kagome besándolo delante de todos.

.-me debe cincuenta dólares Sango.-exclamo alegre la mamá de Kagome, al ver que su hija no soltaba a Inuyasha.

.-tenia que deducir que esto pasaría, ya no reconozco a Kagome, es una celópata empedernida.-murmuro Sango sacando el dinero y tendiéndoselo a la mujer.

.-solo esta enamorada.-respondió con ojos tiernos la mujer.

Horas mas tarde, kagome quería matar a alguien y mejor aun si era Inuyasha, porque mientras ella sufría de dolores de espalda el señor se encontraba rodeado de mujeres, las que la miraban dispuestas a echarle veneno en cuanto se descuidara para quedarse con el energúmeno de Inuyasha.

.- ¿quieres que te traiga algo? -pregunto Kouga precavido, al notar el mal humor en ella. Kagome volteo la vista y la concentro en su amigo.

.- ¿tienes algún chocolate escondido? -inquirió ella haciendo una mueca.

.-no y no es bueno que comas tanto chocolate mujer.-opino Kouga, sirviéndole un poco de jugo.

.- ¿y que sabes tu de lo que me conviene?, ¿¡alguna vez has estado embarazado!? -pregunto con sarcasmo Kagome.

.-el te ama a ti cariño.-la consoló Kouga cociéndole una mano en señal de afecto.

.- ¿es que no puedes estar lejos de mi mujer? -pregunto Inuyasha parado frentes a ellos, teniendo el seño fruncido y mirando las manos entrelazadas.

.-ya sabes que no… mantente así y te la quitare.- advirtió Kouga en broma acercando su silla junto a Kagome.

.-vete a buscar una mujer, o trata de que Ayame te acepte y deja a Kagome en paz cretino.-

Los dos siguieron discutiendo sin percibir como Kagome se tocaba la barriga y exhalaba con fuerza. Se acomodo mejor en la silla pensando que solo era otra contracción sin importancia.

.-y que te importa a ti si Ayame me rechazo o no, métete en tus asuntos Taisho.-recomendó Kouga de mal humor. Parándose de la silla y besando a Kagome en la mejilla para luego alejarse.

.-fuiste muy descortés Inuyasha, sabes que le esta abatido desde que Ayame lo rechazo.-recrimino Kagome.

.-te eh dicho que eres la mujer la hermosa de la fiesta.-pregunto el abajando la cabeza para besarla.

.-mentiroso y le debes una disculpa a Kouga.-

.- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!... querido pero si te estaba buscando para felicitarte.-interrumpió Kikyou, una de las socias de la empresa.

Kagome la miro atenta, como odiaba a aquella mujer, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que estaba con Inuyasha iba e interrumpía con cual estupida excusa, y lo peor es que la muy descarada no perdía el tiempo en coquetear con Inuyasha delante de ella.

.-gracias Kikyou.-respondió de forma ecuestre.

.-todos están fascinados con el nuevo celular.-comento la mujer pasándole una mano por los hombros, lo cual hizo arder a la víbora que Kagome llevaba por dentro. Sin duda la educación no fue hecha para Kikyou.

.-si ya tenemos la producción vendida, un gran éxito sin duda.-murmuro Inuyasha dándole una sexy sonrisa a Kagome, notando como la chispa de la discordia se encendía en ella.

.-sabes… también venia a pedirte la próxima pieza de baile si a tu amiga no le molesta.-dijo Kikyou tomándolo del brazo.

Aquello era el colmo, si era cierto que Inuyasha y ella no se han casado todavía y que no todos en la empresa estaban enterados de su relación, por que para ellos la intimidad era muy importante, pero que la pusieran como la amiguita de Inuyasha, no le gustaba para nada.

.-lo siento querida, pero este.-señalando a Inuyasha.-tiene dueña, y pronto será padre por si no lo has notado y quien bailara con él seré yo.- contesto sonriente Kagome jalando a Inuyasha a su lado. El aludido solo miraba sonriente la escena, encogiéndose de hombro cuando Kikyou lo miro sobresaltada.

.-yo no sabia que tú… yo.-murmuro Kikyou comprendiendo de pronto que ya no tenia mas opción que retirarse, había notado varios meses atrás que Inuyasha no era el mismo, ya no se le veía en fiestas o en lugares públicos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y la secuela de mujeres también habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Pero ella supuso que seria una etapa. Pero ahora que miraba a la pareja, se daba cuenta que había un hombre meno en la lista de soltería, por que aunque no se veía anillo en su dedo estaba claro que lo habían atrapado. ¡Que gran pérdida!

.-lo siento no lo sabia, creo que me llaman.-dijo alejándose de la pareja.

.-no te rías.-advirtió Kagome de mal humor.

.-me gusta tu genio y como defiende lo que es tuyo.-susurro Inuyasha atrayéndola a si, cuando una tonada lenta comenzó a sonar.

.-es eso o dejar que se te tiren encima.-murmuro Kagome tratando de pasar el dolor que amenazaba con doblarla en dos.

.-se esta moviendo.-murmuro Inuyasha sintiendo la patadas en su abdomen.

.-no… creo que estoy de parto.-murmuro ella sosteniéndose de los brazos de el, cuando vino otra contracción.

.-Dios debí de haberlo sospechado, ¿desde cuando estas así? - exclamo Inuyasha tomándola en brazos y caminando hasta la salida, atrayendo la atención de todos.

.-desde la ayer, y antes que digas nada estoy orgullosa de ti.- murmuro ella besándolo para Tranquilizarlo.

El camino al hospital fue el mas largo y tenso que Inuyasha hubiera recordado, solo escuchaba los gritos de Kagome cada cinco minutos. Por suerte la atendieron inmediatamente por tener los centímetros necesarios para el parto.

.-estoy bien Inuyasha, solo ahhhh…-kagome se agarro fuerte de su mano jurando por lo bajo, por el insoportable dolor.

La habían trasladado a la sala de parto, donde estaba semi-sentada sobre la cama e Inuyasha como soporte por recomendación de la doctora.

.-tranquilízate Kagome, trata de respirar profundo y luego contén el aire y no lo suelte hasta que yo te indique.-aconsejo la doctora.-ahora puja Kagome y no te detenga hasta que te diga.-

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento, y rezo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Pero era Kagome su terca y bella Kagome, la que lo calmaba a pesar de que debería ser al contrario. El fuerte grito lo desarmo y sintió como el cuerpo de ella se aflojaba, para después ver con ojos empapados como la doctora cogía al niño y este inundaba la habitación con sus gritos.

.-estas bien.-pregunto Inuyasha besándola en la sudada frente.

.-felicidad son padres de un hermoso niño.-dijo una enfermera, pasándole al bebe para que kagome lo recostara sobre su pecho.

Dos de las ayudantes de enfermería se quedaron embobadas ante la tierna imagen de la pareja con su hijo, sin duda había mucho amor entre ellos.

Las semanas pasaron en una velocidad sorprendente, o eso le parecía a Inuyasha, que miraba desde el marco de la puerta como Kagome le cantaba una canción a su hijo para dormirlo, mientras Ryusei como habían llamado a su hijo, gorgojeaba con felida por la atención prestada.

.-no te rías.-recrimino Kagome al notarlo en la puerta, con aquella mirada embelezada que la hacia temblar.

.-si vienes cada ves que grita lo malcriaras y después no podrá dormir sin ti.-explico Inuyasha acercándose y cogiendo con cuidado al niño.

.- ¿y que haces aquí? -pregunto con burla Kagome, acariciándole la cabeza al bebé.

.-vah, podemos malcriarlo todo lo que queramos, es el primero.-contesto con orgullo Inuyasha, viendo como los ojitos de Ryusei se cerraban. Kagome arreglo la cuna, para que Inuyasha lo acostara.

.-cuanto tiempo mas tengo que esperar.-pregunto Inuyasha abrazándola por atrás, mordiéndole el cuello sensualmente. Ella emitió una sonrisa nerviosa, por que Inuyasha le preguntaba lo mismo desde una semana atrás.

.- ¿no estarás pensando en que no se deberían llevar mucho tiempo? -pregunto ella de pronto al acordarse de las bromas de todos sus amigos, cuando salio el tema de los hermanitos.

.-ahora no…- respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa nerviosa, guardando para si su intenciones, aunque depues de unos meses Kagome se enterara de lo contrario.

.-te amo y amo a nuestro hijo amigo mió.- dijo kagome moviéndose para besarlo en los labios.

FIN….

Era una tarde calurosa cuando kagome y Ryusei que tenias seis meses de nacido, contemplaban el jardín. Pero de pronto Kagome se sintió mal, primero con aquella horrorosa sensación en sus estomago muy parecida, como cuando estuvo embarazada, alzo la vista y comprendió al instante por la cínica sonrisa que el arrogante de su esposo le mandaba.

.- ¡te voy a matar Inuyasha! -proclamo ella dejando el niño en su cochecito, para después coger una rociadora de agua y mandársela atrás a un Inuyasha que solo decía.-no es mi culpa, el preservativo se rompió, te lo juro.-se disculpo pero la gran sonrisa lo delataba.

Ahora si FIN.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: guao ya acabe, se que muchas de ustedes quieren traspasar la computadora y tomarme de los pelos por hacerlas espera tanto, pero para mi justificación debo decir que ni de fiestas estuve, por que me pase la mayor parte del tiempo con un resfriado espantoso. Así que no me maten.

Me siento agradecida por todo el apoyo que me han brindado y por la gran paciencia. Cada ves me sorprendo mas por el gran auge que tiene fanfiction en cuanto a personas que le gusta le lectura y lo relacionan con sus animes y mangas preferidos.

En cuanto a ustedes chicas, muchas gracias por su apoyo y lo lindos review.

Este capitulo va especialmente para: KAGOME0008, a quien le había prometido continuar mi otro fic, pero que no eh podido continuar ( se me perdió el cuaderno donde tenia los apuntes de la historia) pero ya sabes este va por ti.

Mi nuevo fic lo publicare el martes. Aquí les dejo el sumary:

Había vuelto el bastador y temerario, heredero de la familia Taisho. Después de 14 años exiliados por culpa de su tío, Inuyasha juro que le haría pagar por pisotear el apellido familiar, pero sabia que primero tenia que pasar por encima de su orgullosa prima, la presumida Kagome Taisho Higurashi.

Besos** ampis**


End file.
